The Ostrich Hides
by DuckiBelle
Summary: A Marriage Law that pits the wizarding world's good girl with a drunken and reckless prankster.
1. The Ostrich Hides 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

 **The Ostrich Hides**

"Hermione, I don't know what I am going to do about Harry." Ginny said as she flopped down on her bed.

"Ginny, he needs time." Hermione explained. "He loves you. He is just needs time to finish everything Voldemort started and then, breathe."

"I know. I know. But Voldemort is dead and Harry no longer has a life or death purpose." Ginny said in an exasperated tone. "It has been a year. He should be living it up. He should not be running off after every hint of a rogue Death Eater. He should be with me trying to move on."

The older witch lay down next to her best female friend. "He will. He just doesn't know what else to do."

"The few combined days we have had together have been amazing. I just don't get why he doesn't want more of that?" Ginny shrieked.

"I don't know, Gin. I just don't know." She answered, rubbing her friend's shoulder even though Hermione knew Harry was just too afraid to become close to any one person and end up causing them pain.

"Okay, enough of my daily rant. Did anything happen with you and Ron while you were hunting down the latest hint of a Death Eater?" Ginny asked turning on her side to face her bushy haired friend.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tried to avoid Ginny's questions about Ron by saying, "Come on, Ginny. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast before Ron, Harry, and the rest of your brothers eat it all." She pushed herself off of the bed and crossed to the vanity to pull her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Without George here eating eighths, I don't think we could possibly run out." Ginny said as she grudgingly got up from her bed. She paused after getting up and sheepishly looked up. "How is he, Hermione?"

"He's, well… he's… um…" Hermione stuttered while worrying her lip between each word.

"It's okay. It's okay." She cried as she quickly crossed the room. After wrapping her arms tightly around her friend, she added, "I'm not my mum. I'm not going to fall apart if you tell me something bad. Also, I am not going to jump down your throat if you don't tell me anything. I don't pretend to understand why George will only see you and Harry, but I will respect it."

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione sighed with a watery smile.

Pulling back from the tight hug, she said, "I want you to know that if you need to talk, whatever you say stays with me. I know he isn't doing well, but I can handle it."

"He… the thing is… he… bloody hell… shit! He has almost blown up the shop five times in the past week alone. He is desperate to make some of Fred's wacky, off the wall ideas come to fruition." Hermione stepped away as tears started falling. She began to pace as she continued. "It is almost as if he thinks Fred will come back if he finishes off all of the product ideas that Fred had on a list stuck to the wall. Plus, he won't let me help him. Sometimes that brother of yours is so bloody, fucking frustrating!"

Ginny started laughing, stepped in the pacing path, and helped wipe away the tears. "Hermione, at least he isn't out at the pubs drinking himself into oblivion all night, every night. That's a plus, right?"

Hermione nodded her head slightly. George's family did not know about his new, private drinking habits after he was brought to his parent's home by two Magical Law Enforcement officers from the Leaky Cauldron six months ago. George, Harry and Hermione had made an agreement that no one would tell them all about his every night, all night activity if he promised to keep it to his flat.

"See, silver lining. Now, don't worry about George blowing up the place. Ask him sometime about the many, many times mum and dad had to repair the walls of their room while he and Fred experimented."

Both of the girls chuckled at the vision of the twins covered in soot and ash while poking their heads out of a giant hole in the wall.

"Better now?" She asked and was answered with a half-smile. "Okay, let me finish getting ready and we can go get some food. I'm starving."

"Nope, you are a Weasley." The older witch giggled as she slipped out of the room avoiding a flicked a rubber band.

When she hopped off the bottom stair, Hermione was surprised to see that Percy and Mr. Weasley weren't at the table eating with Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry and Ron said together around the food in their mouths.

"Morning, guys." The third of the trio answered with a kiss to each of their cheeks. "Where are Mr. Weasley and Percy?"

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders seconds before Bill could say, "They had to go to the ministry offices early. Kingsley flooed them. It seems like something important is going on over there today." He capped his statement by biting into a biscuit and then, leaning back in his chair to be able to rub his wife's very pregnant belly.

"It must be serious. They haven't had to go in early for almost an entire month. I think the last time was when Mundungus Fletcher accidentally set fire to the Ministry's holding cells." She muttered mainly to herself. Then, she received several grunted responses from the men eating at the table. Fleur, Hermione, and the newly arrived Ginny shook their heads and smiled.

After Hermione checked her watch that had once belonged to Tonks, she hurried over to Mrs. Weasley in the adjoining kitchen.

"Morning, Hermione dear. Give me one or two more moments and I will have the breakfast baskets ready. I already have yours packed. I am just finishing up plating George's third and fourth helpings." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, almost all in one breath.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the matron of the Weasley family ability to overdue everything. "Mrs. Weasley, I have told you time and again that I can pack the baskets myself. Neither one of us want to be any extra trouble for you."

Mrs. Weasley turned around with her hands on her hips. "Fine, then. I will stop packing your breakfast basket when you start calling me Molly." She said patting her faux daughter's cheek gently.

"That sounds like a great plan, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a giggle causing Molly, Ginny, and Fleur to laugh out loud as well.

"Now, do you want something while you wait?"

"No, I am fine. George was actually expecting me about twenty minutes ago, if he is even awake that is."

Mrs. Weasley looked worried at being the reason of a delay and tried to cover her worry. "He never has been an early riser."

Hermione tried to calm the older witch's fears by saying, "Don't worry. He will understand. Ginny and I had to have some extra girl talk time this morning. Plus, my hair decided to not be friendly with me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. Everyone in the kitchen knew that Molly was happy that she wouldn't be the one to cause her lost and floundering son to worry.

Less than four minutes later, the breakfast baskets were fully packed. Hermione reminded Harry to come to the shop by four in the afternoon. Then, she headed out the kitchen door to the Burrow's garden gate. She turned on the spot and landed in the kitchen of George's flat.

After setting the baskets on the kitchen table and placing a warming charm on it, Hermione began searching the flat for its now sole owner. As she searched, she picked up the empty butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles that were lying around after George's drinking last night and sent them floating into the bin near the kitchen.

Hermione was unsurprised to find him not in his own bed, but in Fred's bed. She shook his shoulder, saying, "George, it is time to wake up. I have breakfast, made and packed especially for you, by your mum. It is waiting in the kitchen… George, come on, it is time to wake up."

"Hermione, it is too early. Come back to bed with me." George mumbled. He still did not open his eyes as he grabbed her hand that was shaking his shoulder. He rolled so he was now facing away from her and pulled her haphazardly onto the bed with him.

"George, food is in the kitchen. There are scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, gravy, hot biscuits, and fresh squeezed orange juice." Hermione whispered in a slight seductive voice in his ear.

"Bed… you and me… cuddles…" was the only response that she received.

"Fine, stay here and sleep. I am going to go eat my breakfast and maybe one or two of yours and then, open up the shop."

George refused to let go of her hand. It was a rare occasion that George did not get up when she described food or threatened to eat one of his portions. She knew what had to be said to get him to release her hand if food didn't work, but she hated to say it. It was a few things that he needed to hear and needed to hear often, but he didn't want to and often refused to listen.

"George, I don't want to sleep in Fred's bed, again. Also, you need to stop sleeping in Fred's bed." She said quietly, grimacing to herself. "It has been more than a year. You need to move on. Fred would not want you to be behaving like this. I believe he would come back just to kick your arse if he could to get you out of this stagnant part of your life."

"Really, Hermione? You are bringing that up now? When we are in bed together? That is an extremely harsh way to try to get me out of bed."

"Well, I am not going to do your version of the nice way!" She almost shouted.

"Why won't you? You seemed to like it the other day in my bed. Or did Ron finally confess his feelings and ask you out?" George asked in a huff as he sat and then, stood up from his twin's bed.

As he stretched, she stuttered, "No… but…"

"But, nothing, Hermione!"

"Great! Now, you are going to really lash out now." She mumbled under her breath.

"You need to forget about the idea of you and Ron." He said as he crossed to the bathroom door. He turned to look at me still sitting on Fred's bed. "He loves you, but he is too much of a coward to actually do anything about it. Remember, it took him almost seven years to kiss you… Oh, no. That's right, you had to kiss him, the bloody coward." Then, his tone changed and lost the tiniest bit of its sharpness. "Also, you need to realize that you aren't really in love with him. You, my dear Hermione, are just in love with the idea of loving someone and that idea of having a family again."

The feisty brunette huffed and jumped off of the bed. She crossed to him as she screamed until she was right in his face. "You are such a self-righteous, fucking arse. I have no idea why I come here almost every day and subject myself to you, your mess, and your crude behavior. Apparently, I am blind, naïve, and a fucking idiot. Or more correctly, I am sometimes fucking an idiot. I stupidly thought you wanted help. That you wanted to move on and to be a part of your family again." She pushed his arms away as he tried to place them on her shoulders to calm her down. She walked away from him toward the hallway door. "Since you obviously don't want my help, I will just grab my breakfast and eat downstairs as I open the shop. Harry will be by later."

George followed the petite witch to out of Fred's bedroom to the kitchen and watched her wade through a not small pile of bottles to get her plate of food. "Hermione, I didn't mean to make you so mad… again. I just lashed out… again. I wasn't thinking… again. Please, please I am begging you. Don't leave me with just Harry to talk to. He doesn't help me, all he does is whine and talk about how he is too damage and tainted by Voldemort to be good enough for Ginny."

Hermione paused at the door out of the flat. "If you see Harry before I do, tell him to talk to Ginny about how he is feeling. Maybe if he does, he will be able to help both you, me, and Ginny. Then, I will have everyone off of my back and I can finally move on with my own life."

 _Author's note~_

 _New story that I have been working on from time to time for the past couple of years, I will post as I review, add, edit, and change each one._

 _This is going to be a twisted story filled with angst and hard work for the main characters. I hope you enjoy the story and where it will lead._

 _DuckiBelle_


	2. The Ostrich Hides 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

Harry popped into the shop right before four in the afternoon. "Hey, Mione! How's George today?" He said as he hopped onto the register counter and kissed her cheek.

Grumpily, she answered, "Ask the bastard. He is still upstairs in his flat, I think."

"I understand. Misery loves company." Harry said nodding his head.

"He will lay into you about Ginny." She warned him in a sing song voice as he started toward the workroom and the hidden stairs that lead to George's flat.

"Misery REALLY loves company today." Harry whined as he stopped, turned, and began walking back to the counter. "Do I have to go see him? I am sure that he has plenty of firewhiskey already."

"Yes, if I had to deal with him this morning, you have to deal with him this afternoon."

"Did he have a go at you about Ron, again?"

"Kind of, not really."

Harry was able to hear something off in his best friend's voice. He came behind the cash register counter and grabbed her hand. As he pulled her toward the workroom, he called to Verity. "Hermione is taking a quick break. Please, watch the till."

She nodded in understanding just before they slipped into the workroom door.

Harry led Hermione over to one of the work tables and lifted her up to sit on it. He stood between her legs and held onto her hips to keep her from getting away from him. "Now, explain what you mean by _kind of and not really_?"

"He was just being George. He snapped at me when I mentioned that he needed to stop sleeping on Fred's bed." The stubborn witch mumbled inwardly cursing Harry for knowing her so well and the traitorous tears that were beginning to form.

"What exactly did he say, Hermione?" Harry asked softly as he wiped a tear that had escaped.

"He said I don't really love Ron." She answered with a sigh. She decided to give up fighting before Harry could really begin to beg. Harry was the one person that Hermione always gave into. "He said I just love the idea of love and the thought of having a family again."

"Hermione, you have to work on ignoring his lashing out better. You know he isn't saying anything that is true." Harry said putting his chin on her shoulder as he pulled himself closer to her. "He will just keep pushing your buttons if he gets such a reaction. You have to ignore his lies."

"But what if they aren't lies?" She timidly asked as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"What?" Harry and George said in disbelief and in unison.

Hermione's eyes popped open as Harry turned quickly, still staying between her legs.

"How… What… How much… How much did you hear?" Harry and Hermione stammered at the same time and interrupting each other.

"I was right about you not loving Ron?" George asked with a stunned face.

Hermione pushed Harry away and hopped off of the worktable with a fire in her eyes. "George, you may have been right about Ron and me, but you were a right arse about it as well." Hermione said as she crossed to George and her anger built, "I was right about you and Fred's bed though."

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Harry said half-heartedly from behind her.

"I am here helping you every day and it's not because it's fun or because you pay me well." She said standing on her toes. They still weren't eye to eye, so she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down to her level. Seething, Hermione hissed, "I come here every day because I love you, Fred and the rest of your family. Your family and Harry have been my family since my first year at Hogwarts. But starting tomorrow, I am not doing this for you anymore." She yelled roughly wiping tears from her face. "I'm going to help you for Fred and your family's sakes. I will thank you to no longer make any more comments about me, my feelings, or my personal life."

Turning from George to Harry, she said, "Harry, you and Verity have the shop for the rest of the day. I am going back to the Burrow, taking a long bath, and turning in very early."

Harry grabbed her arm as she began to stride past him. She tried to shake him off, but his words stopped her movements. "If you want peace and quiet, you need to go to Grimmauld Place. Andromeda and Teddy are there cooking and baking, but it is quieter than the Burrow will be."

"Harry, I can sleep through the noise at the Burrow." Hermione scoffed.

"I don't think you can or that anyone will let you tonight. There is going to be an Order meeting. Plus, Arthur owled and said that he had some major news to share during the meeting."

"Fine, I'll go to Grimmauld Place. I send Andromeda to the meeting and stay home to watch Teddy." She said quietly before kissing Harry on the cheek. "Please, talk to Ginny before coming to tell me about the meeting." Then, she left the room without even glancing at George.

As Hermione closed the workroom door, she heard George ask, "Why doesn't Hermione want to go to the Order meeting?"

She stopped to see if Harry would tell George the truth. Almost a minute later, Harry answered, "She doesn't want your mum to have any chance of knowing that she has been crying."

"I don't understand." George said as he plop down on one of the stools.

"Your mum is hard to handle right now. If she sees that Hermione has been crying, she jumps all over her like Buck Beak does on a dead weasel to find out why."

"Shite! Really? I never meant to be so hard on either of you, especially her." After a pause, he continued, "You have Ginny to fall back to… when you decide to pull you head out of your arse and talk to her instead of Hermione and me. But Hermione, she has no one to lean on. I should apologize to her tomorrow."

"You could, but I don't know if she will care." Harry said.

At that point, she walked out of the joke shop and apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

%

Hermione arrived among a swirl of leaves in the courtyard in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The tense brunette took a deep, cleansing breath of the late summer air. Seeing the quiet street, she was suddenly very glad she had come here instead of the Burrow.

The sun was still shining and it cast a heavenly glow on the surprisingly empty courtyard. Usually, at this time of day, especially in this nice weather, there were a several, muggle neighborhood children running around. They loved to play on the small play structure or run in the field until the last second before their mums called them in for dinner, but she could feel it in the air that something was keeping them inside today.

Shaking her head, she looked both ways and swiftly walked across the street. Looking around again, she made sure no one was watching before ascending the stoop that had just appeared like it was an inflatable children's bouncer.

Hermione slipped in the front door and tried to be as quiet as possible. She tiptoed down the hall, stopping just before the main painting in the hallway. All that could be heard was the occupant's quiet breathing mixed with light snores.

She jumped out in front of the painting and screamed, "Good Evening, Sirius!"

Sirius jumped in his frame and yelled, "Hermione, must you jump out at me almost every time you come here? I didn't think I would ever hear myself say this, but you need to be more serious. You have spent way too much time with George."

"Watch it, Sirius, your beginning to sound like Severus." She replied in a singsong voice.

Severus' piped up from his portrait placed a few frames down the hall. "Don't ever say that again, Miss Granger."

As she started down the stairs, the young witch called back to him over her shoulder, "It is Hermione, Severus. You'd do well to remember that."

When she stepped off of the bottom stair, she was immediately engulfed in delicious smells and two little arms. She scooped down and gathered thirteen month old, Teddy Remus Lupin, into her arms. "Well, hello. How are you, little man?"

His only response was to growl.

She looked over to Andromeda, who was stirring something on the stove and laughing. "I told Harry not to tell him about his father being a werewolf until he was older."

"I haven't seen this child in two days and he has changed so much." Hermione said laughing as she carried him over to his toys and placing him on the floor. "Changes I expected, but I didn't expect growling. Has he talked since he was told?"

"He only talks when I scowl his direction like my sister used to do to me, but I don't do that too often." She attempted to joke as the younger witch walked over to her.

Hermione gave the older witch a hug and said, "Nice. Do you need any help finishing dinner?"

"No, I have it almost done. Go take a quick bath and it will be ready."

"If you are sure," Hermione asked slowly backing toward the stairs.

"Hermione, try not to antagonize the portraits on your way up. Most of them find it way too humorous when you and Harry bug them, while Severus and Alastor are just too annoyed for anyone to deal with afterward."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything!" She answered as she ascended the stairs.

After eating a quiet dinner where Teddy refused to use cutlery, Andromeda went off to the Order meeting and Hermione gave Teddy a bath. He went to sleep easily after two special, Auntie Hermione stories about Harry.

%

Hours later, Hermione was sitting in the work study that Harry and Kreacher had created for her to use when she was writing or researching. She was writing away about the lastest expedition to find a missing Death Eater and listening to Teddy through an Extendable Ear connected to a wireless. Hermione and George had created this wizarding baby monitor when Fleur was pregnant and the product had really taken off.

Hermione glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost midnight. Harry and Andromeda were usually home from the Order meetings by now. She started to wonder what was happening at the meeting that even Andromeda was willing to be away from Teddy this late into the night.

Walking down stairs, Hermione peeked in at Teddy and he was still curled up in his crib holding onto his bubblegum pink, stuffed werewolf that Harry had gotten for him. She continued on and waved at a couple of portraits that were still awake. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling when she saw Amelia Bones and Sirius asleep wrapped in each other's arms in Sirius' frame.

Down in the kitchen, she started singing to herself as she danced around the kitchen getting thing together to make a mug of hot tea and a hazelnut spread covered piece of toast. She just had taken the tea kettle of off the stove when she heard some feet scuffling and a tearful snicker behind her.

"Hello, Harry. Do you want a cup?" She said as she poured the water into her mug and then, turned around to see Harry standing there with tear tracks running down his face. "Harry, what is going on? Why have you been crying?"

He rushed over to where Hermione had frozen and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Hermione, something horrible has happened." He said trying to stop crying and tucking her head under his chin. He just stood there and cried.

She could hear Andromeda softly sobbing in Teddy's room trying not to wake him up. Hermione just didn't have the emotional strength to go comfort the older woman at the moment.

After the tea had long been stone cold, Hermione finally pulled back slightly, but continued to be embraced by Harry. "Harry, you have to tell me what is going on? You are really scaring me."

"The Dark Mark was seen over a several houses across America." Harry explained in a stilted voice.

"What? How? Why?" She stuttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"No one is really sure, but the four American and British governments are working together to figure this out."

Then, her heart was gripped with another fear. "Are you going to have to leave?" She said as her brain began to whirl into action. "I can stay here with Andromeda and Teddy for as long as you need me to be. I can take care of George and Ginny. Don't worry about anything here if you need to go."

"Slow down, Hermione, slow down." Harry set pulling her tighter again. "Kingsley isn't going to send me. He wants you and me to look into things from here. He wants that brain of yours to analyze things from a distance and for us to help build up protection for England. He is sending ten older and more experienced aurors to America."

"Good, I don't want you to go. I couldn't stand it if you went." Hermione said sniffing into his chest.

 _~DuckiBelle_


	3. The Ostrich Hides 3

_I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!_

Hermione did not want to read anymore of the article she had already read about sixty times since it had arrived that morning and still did not remember a word about it. She slammed the London Times onto the table. "Harry, this is really getting scary. I don't know how much more I will be able to take before I snap. Between the uncaught Death Eaters sending up the Dark Mark here and abroad, people are running scared."

Harry carried over two mugs of tea and placed one next to the now discarded paper. He massaged her neck with his free hand before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "Hermione, the world is not going to stop turning, things will get better, and good will triumph yet again."

"I just cannot fight again. It is too soon. We have already lost too much." She said after taking a small sip of the steaming tea and continued. "I haven't even turned twenty yet! I am supposed to be running around celebrating my youth and carefree life! I am not supposed to be preparing to fight an evil that we cannot even put a face to yet."

Harry whipped around the table, slide onto the bench, and pulled his scared friend into a bone crushing hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Let it out, Hermione. You will always be safe with me."

She cried into his chest and after a few minutes asked, "Did you put some firewhiskey in that tea?"

He kissed the top of her head again as an answer and held her tighter. The two had no idea how long they sat like that before their tea was cold and a throat cleared behind them.

They both whipped their heads around toward the sound as they wiped tears from their faces. Standing imposingly in front of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry nodded his head respectfully. "Minister, how are you this evening?"

Hermione was not so formal with the minister anymore. Rising from her seat, she walked calmly over and he wrapped her in a fatherly embrace. "Hermione, one of these days my wife is going to suggest that we just adopt you."

"She has been saying that since your wedding six months ago." The young witch replied smirking into his chest triggering Kingsley's booming laughing.

"I just feel sorry for whoever tries to marry you." Harry said chuckling from the table. "That poor man has to deal with the Minister of Magic, the Boy Who Lived, and the entire Weasley brood."

Kingsley's laughter stopped almost immediately after Harry's statement. Harry and Hermione felt a change in the air and caught each other's eyes.

She stepped out of Kingsley slackened arms. "Is there something Harry and I don't know, Kingsley?" She asked trying a small bit of levity. "Do you have someone picked out for me? Am I already betrothed? Did I get married to someone while I was sleeping?"

"Not exactly," he answered. "I came because… well, for two reasons. Here read this. The owl's are delivering this in the tomorrow morning."

The two young wizards looked at the Daily Prophet that the older wizard tossed on the table. She was afraid to read it, but she knew Kingsley wouldn't talk until the article had been read. Harry picked up the paper and they sat down together on the bench to read.

 _ **Ministry Takes Action**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Due to the recent events in America and the war here in Britain a few short years ago, the Ministry of Magic has decided to take drastic action. In a secret, closed door session, the Wizengamot voted to recall the aurors that are stationed around the world. The aurors are all going to be reassigned to already operating and newly opened domestic posts throughout the United Kingdom. They will have sixth months after notification to get their affairs in order and return home to their new assignments. This begs the question; does the Wizengamot know more about the future than they are letting on?_

"What in the bloody hell does this mean exactly, Kingsley?" Hermione asked after reading the Daily Prophet article.

"It means we are going to have a celebration." Harry said trying to force an upbeat emotion into his voice. "Seamus and Dean are coming home."

"That would be a welcomed gesture." Kingsley said with a small smile. "It also means we are fortifying Britain against any kind of attack that might happen."

"Has a seer seen something coming soon?" She asked worried about the seers out there beyond Trelawney.

"Try to say that five times fast." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Not helping, Harry." Kingsley said with a smirk. "They are just being overly cautious. They want to prevent the up-rising that happened with You-Know-Who. Blimey, I will be glad when the Unspeakables finally take the taboo off of that name."

"Me, too." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Harry continued with, "They should let Hermione take a crack at it. She would have the taboo off in a day at most."

"I have suggested that." Kingsley said with a slight chuckle. "They declined the offer. I think they don't want to be upstaged by a girl."

After laughing lightly with Harry, Hermione looked at Kingsley and noticed he still had more to say. "Kingsley, what are you afraid to tell us?"

"Just this," he said flipping over the Daily Prophet.

 _ **Calling All Unmarried Wizards and Witches**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _The Wizengamot was very busy in their secret meeting last night. In addition to reassigning the abroad aurors, the Wizengamot passed a new, old law concerning the unmarried of our community, including the heroic Golden Trio. The unwed are going to be matched according to the most powerful matchmaking spell and forced to marry within the next year._

 _These newly married couples are to help repopulate the wizarding community that was hit hard during the recent rise of He-Who-Must-Now-Be-Named. The couples will be monitored through the marital bonds placed on them during their wedding ceremony. The couples will need have a child or become pregnant within the first year of marriage, then have three more children every two to three years after their first child's birth._

 _As of this writing we know the matches for two of the Golden Trio. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord, will be marrying Miss Ginerva Weasley. While this match comes as no surprise, other matches will. Mr. Ronald Weasley will not be marrying Miss Hermione Granger as has been rumored for the past year. Mr. Weasley will be exchanging rings during the next year with Miss Cho Chang._

 _The identity of the man betrothed to the smartest witch of the age, Miss Hermione Granger, is still a mystery. One does wonder if there is a man out in the world strong enough or smart enough to keep up with Miss Granger._

After finishing the article, Hermione stood up and sat down hard, missing the bench. From her new position on the stone floor, she looked up at two of the men she admires most in the world. With a small smile on her face, she began to cry. Through her tears, she saw them exchange worried glances.

After a few moments, Harry sat down in front of her, mirroring her crisscrossed legs. "Hermione, I don't understand why you are crying?"

Hermione shook her head as tears continued to roll down her cheeks and they were beginning to gain strength.

"Are you upset that Ron is marrying someone else?" Harry asked trying to figure things out.

The confused gal shook her head no emphatically.

"Are you scared about who your husband might be?" Kingsley asked hopeful that he had figured it out.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

Kingsley muttered, "Maybe she needs a female to talk to. I should go and floo my wife or Minerva."

"I'll owl Ginny and Molly. They will know how to help even if it is really late." Harry said grabbing a parchment and quill that had been lying on the table as the two drank their tea.

She shook her head quietly. "I don't need any of them. At least, I don't need them at the moment." Hermione said sniffling. She wiped the tears off of her face with a handkerchief that Kingsley held out to her. "I am not sad, not really. I am relieved. I don't have to keep dodging Ron anymore until he grows up. He is Cho's problem now." She sniffled a few more times. "Now, I can move on with whoever the spell decides for me. Hopefully, the man I marry will let me be part of the family I really want."

Hermione stood up uneasily with Harry's assistance. His face was so full of concern. She gave him a hug to try to calm his worries about her. "I'm going to be fine, Harry. I promise. Besides, if the guy tries to hurt me, I have you, Kingsley, and possibly the Weasley family to protect me."

Kingsley shuffled his feet almost nervously, but Hermione choose to ignore it.

"I was tired earlier, now I am exhausted. I am going to go up and take a long, hot bath before collapsing in bed."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Kingsley asked grabbing her hand as she walked past him.

"Goodnight, Kingsley." She said tugging his arm slightly for him to bend so she could kiss his cheek. "Tell your wife I will owl her for lunch later this week."

As soon as the door at the bottom of the kitchen stairs started closing behind her, she heard Harry start to question Kingsley. "We really only have a year to marry?"

"I am afraid so." Kingsley answered. "There are some couples that will protest, but the law is written quite clearly. I doubt even Hermione could find a loophole, if she became inclined to search for one."

"When will we find out the man that Hermione is marrying?"

"I never said I didn't already know who she is marrying. I just asked that her match not be released. Ron enjoys seeing his name in the Prophet. Anything to do with you, I cannot keep out of the paper if my life depended on it. Hermione, well she I can protect. She has been and will be in the spotlight enough. I wanted to spare her once. Also, I wanted to tell her myself. I hoped to tell her tonight, but I just couldn't bring myself to."

After a tense moment of silence, Harry whined to the minister. "Well, are you going to tell me who her match is or do I have to wait and find out with the rest of the world?"

Hermione could hear the wariness in Kingsley's voice when he answered. "I am worried because the man she will be marrying has been a reckless and somewhat deplorable for the past year, even before You-Know-Who was killed."

"Oh, Merlin's saggy balls!" Harry cried. "Hermione is going to have to marry Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini, isn't she?"

"No! No, she won't be marrying either of them." Kingsley reassured Harry. "The ministry does understand there are some extremely deep rooted prejudices and won't force together those that might kill each other before the wedding ceremony is even over."

"Well, at least, the Ministry got something right about this." Harry said in a relieved tone. "So, are you finally going to spit out the answer to who is Hermione marrying?"

"Hermione is going to have to marry George Weasley."

Hermione quietly fled up the stairs to her bedroom that Harry had set up for her at Grimmauld Place. She stripped quickly and climbed gingerly into the claw foot tub filled with lavender scented water.

Hermione sank up to her neck into the water. She thought about the way her life had changed since she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts. She had grown from a weak, shy, and awkward bookworm to strong and brave warrior for the good of wizards, witches, and muggles alike. She now had true and steadfast friendships that she had never experienced in the muggle world. She learned so much about everything except for love and in Hermione's mind it would seem she will never learn that.

As soon as she read that Ron will be marrying Cho Chang, Hermione knew that she would be forced to marry George Weasley. It seemed to be the most logical choice. An empty, drunken shell of a man paired with a woman that has never and will never be anything without the books that were safely tucked away in her extendable purse.

After the water turn chilly, she got out of the bath and quickly toweled dried her hair and body. As she did this, Hermione really looked hard at herself in the giant bathroom mirror. She thought that she was not bad to look at, but she was no beauty either. Her skin was fair, but it was marred with scars in several places, most noticeable being MUDBLOOD carved into her forearm. Her hair was wild and bushy when either wet or dry, except for when she aggressively beat it into submission with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

Hermione turned to the side and looked even closer at her shape. She had some small curves, but they were not the perfect, magazine quality, hourglass. Her breasts were small and barely fit in George's large, strong hands the few times he had been sober enough to not just get off and fall asleep when he had convinced her to have sex. He had always complimented her ass as being just the right size for him to grab on to. She touched her shoulders which were slightly too wide, but her hips were narrow which boded ill for Hermione being able to have one child, let alone four.

Hermione jumped when Harry knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you fine in there?"

' _That depends on what attributes you consider fine.'_ She thought before she answered, "Harry, I am fine. I just got out of the bath. I must have dozed off in there. I am going to slip into my nightgown and crawl in bed in a minute."

"Oh, I just thought I would check on you before I headed up to bed." He answered relieved. "I could stay with you. We could hold onto each other, if you want for old time's sake."

"No, Harry, I will be fine." Hermione answered still trying to sound normal and not terrified. "I have to pop over to the Burrow and then, get over George's apartment early before going down to the shop. I will not actually be in bed for too long."

"That sounds tiring. Make sure that you get a nap tomorrow afternoon." Harry said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Harry laughed breathlessly. "I think I will be fine. I just need to relax and get some sleep before Ginny reads the paper and rushes over here tomorrow morning."

"You are going to being pulling your hair out even if you do get to sleep."

"Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry." She called back to his retreating footsteps.

Hermione stood looking in the bathroom mirror for several more minutes. She was hoping deep in her heart that the body that she was looking at would morph into something gorgeous, but knew in her head that it would not happen.

She forced herself to look away from the mirror and go to bed.

 _DuckiBelle_


	4. The Ostrich Hides 4

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

Hermione reached over Harry's back to turn off his blaring wand. "Potter, if you are going to sneak into my bed at three in the morning, put your five o'clock wand alarm on vibrate."

"Sorry," Harry muttered still unmoving. "I forgot."

"You always forget."

"Do we really have to go to the shop today? I think it will be a mad house because of the announcements in the Daily Prophet." Harry mused as he turned over and sat up. Hermione chuckled at the wrinkled Weird Sisters tee Harry had gotten from Ginny. He looked back at her and smirked, "All of our friends seem to gather at there or at the Burrow. I think to avoid speculations of who you will marry that you should stay here and we should keep the shops doors closed. I can guarantee that will be the main topic of several conversations."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling to avoid Harry's gaze. If he looked into her eyes at this moment, he would see that Hermione knew the truth. "I think I should go at least to keep you calm. I will stay in the back working on replacing products. If you need to calm down, just pop back and I will have a cool drink waiting for you. If you need help, do not hesitate to think again before dragging me out to the shop's floor."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically. "That cool drink better be a strong one."

Hermione got up from the bed and walked toward her private bath to get ready for the day. Just before Hermione shut the door, she said, "I am going to get into the shop early. I do want to talk with Verity before the shop opens."

Harry stretched in her bed for a moment before getting out himself. He crossed to the bathroom door and yelled to Hermione. "Why do you want to talk to Verity before the shop opens? Did she do something that I don't know about or did she see a little more of George than the anyone in the wizarding public does not want to see?"

"Holy cricket, Harry! I don't think that Verity saw George or she would have quit. I am going to talk to Verity because this new law affects her, too. She is always rushing around in the morning and might not have read the paper before she comes in. Also, she needs to be prepare for the mass of people coming into the shop." Hermione called back before the shower started.

Harry nodded his head in approve. Then, he realized that Hermione could not see him, so he yelled that he understood before grabbing his wand and heading back to his own bed.

Verity came into the shop like a wicked witch from the muggle fairy tales Hermione had read as a child. The young shop worker's cloak whipped with a snap and her normally spiky hair crackled with her pent up magic. The barely older witch stomped up to Hermione at the counter. "Did you read the Prophet this morning? I swear those buggers have no idea what kind of mess they have mucked up this time!"

Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest and one hand flew up to cover her smile. It was definitely a surprise to hear Verity make an impassioned outburst like this.

Verity continued, oblivious to Hermione's smile, "What if I get matched with a know it all Ravenclaw? I don't think I can cope with someone believing and telling me what to do all the time because I am doing it wrong according to them. What if I get paired with a snide Slytherin? Some of those blokes are so metaphorically slimy that I wouldn't even be able to touch them, let alone have a kid with them." She was pacing the aisle as she rambled and Hermione silently widened the path, so none of the products got accidently knocked to the floor. "I don't think I would mind a Gryffindor, providing they are like you, Harry, or one of the Weasley lot. Being matched with another Hufflepuff might be nice, as long as they don't go boasting about all of their hard work like Ernie McMillian used to do."

Hermione knew they only way to get Verity to calm down when she was hopping mad was to let her talk it through herself. Finally, Verity turned to Hermione with realization etched on her face. "Why aren't you at Minister Shacklebolt's office now, reading him the riot act?"

Hermione's smile dropped quickly with little effort. "He stopped by Grimmald Place late, last night. I came in early to make sure you had heard before the masses descend upon us."

"Oh, I read about it. There is a more important question." Verity said as her calm finally spread throughout her body as she readjusted the aisle back to their original locations. Then, she pointed toward the ceiling and beyond to George's flat. "Who is going to tell him and warn the woman he is marrying?"

Hermione gave shrug and headed for the back store room. Instead of staying in the store room, she continued through up to the hidden apartment. The floor was littered with empty bottles and clothing.

" _At least, all of the clothes are his and none belong to another woman."_ Hermione thought wryly. Then, she summoned the clothing to her and walked the small pile to the bin to wash later. Not wanting to hear the clinking of the glass or possibly waking George up, she left the bottles on the floor to be dealt with later.

She continued toward the bedrooms skirting the biggest cluster of bottles. She peeked her head into the loo looking at its size and fixtures. In front of a large mirror is two small, pedestal sinks with a yard-wide cart full of hair, face, and Wonder Witch products on the lower two shelves. Across from the sinks was a long claw foot tub with a shower head at one end with a curtain rod and magenta shower curtain surrounding it. She didn't exactly like it, but she could almost picture herself bathing a small child with bright red hair in that tub. She knew through the small door about yard from the tub was a toilet.

Stepping back from the loo, she crossed the hallway to Fred's bedroom door. It was slightly open, just enough for Hermione to peer in. George was not in Fred's old queen sized bed, but the navy sheets and golden blankets looked like he has slept in that bed since the last time Hermione had straightened up the apartment three days ago. She knew the dresser and closet still held Fred's clothes. She wasn't sure how she would ever broach the subject of changing this room into a nursery in the next couple of years.

Turning from the room, she walked straight into George.

"Were you looking for me?" George asked sleepily while scratching his scalp through his hair. "I think I might come down and do some tinkering with a few products later. You might want to stay out of the back room."

"George, are you still drunk or just hung over?" Hermione asked boldly.

George's eyes bugged out. "Is my mum here? Tell her I am out… buying... buying…"

"Ingredients?" Hermione asked helpfully.

"Ingredients." George said with a relieved smirk. "Tell her I am out buying ingredients."

Hermione nodded. "That is a good cover that I will use in the future, but she is not here. I have to talk to you about something serious. It might be easier if you were only half with it."

George turned from her and walked to the living room. He plopped down on one of the couches and called back to her, "Best tell me now before I head to that muggle liquor store. It sounds like I might need buy extra today."

"I think you will need to." Hermione muttered as she slowly followed him. Once she had sat down awkwardly across from him, and sighed. "There were a couple of articles in the Daily Prophet this morning. One is that Ministry of Magic is bringing home the aurors. Any aurors stationed outside of Britain will soon be stationed somewhere in Britain, Ireland, and Scotland."

"Dean's mother and sister will like that. It was really hard for them when he was on the run from the Death Eaters. I am sure it is not much easier having him stationed in Japan." George said nodding his head absent-mindedly.

Hermione nodded in agreement before rushing to say, "The other article is about the Ministry enacting a marriage law. They are mixing purebloods with half-bloods and muggle borns to repopulate the magical community. You and I have to be married in the next year and have a child within the year after that."

Hermione stared at George, who had an uncomprehending expression in his face. After several minutes, she stood to leave him to his thoughts. She was about to leave the apartment when George surprised her by grabbing her from behind and pulling her back against his chest.

He lowered his forehead to her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Hermione. I never imagined to you would be forced to deal with my sorry arse for the rest of your life."

"At least, I know what I am getting into and I am not going to be blindsided by your drinking." Hermione said with a small hint of a smile in her voice.

George moved his head so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. "I do love you for more than just everything you have done for me and my family."

"I know." Hermione said nodding her head.

"Hermione, can you make me a hangover potion and a pepper-up potion. I think I will need it when my family shows up which I imagine will be rather soon." Hermione pulled two vials of each out of her robe's pocket. George laughed lightly, "You sneaky witch!"

"Harry and Kingsley are the only two that know we are matched at this point. I am going to ask them both to keep it quiet for as long as they can." She said quietly. "You and I need to work on some ground rules before anything moves forward."

George stood up tall and turned her around quickly. At first, he tried to look offended, but then he took off for the loo.

Hermione shook her head and placed the four potion vials on the table along with a glass of water. As she left the apartment to work in the back room, she muttered, "Ground rules, lots of ground rules."

 _Author's Note~_

 _I hope you are still enjoying this story. It will not be smooth sailing from here. There is definitely a few bumps and dips coming up in the road._

 _DuckiBelle_


	5. THe Ostrich Hides 5

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

He opened the front door slowly with his wand out. He never knew when his father would strike first before asking the safety questions to verify his identity. He made it through the hall without an incident.

Looking into his father's study, he saw a contained hurricane. The walnut desk, high-backed chair, two-seater sofa, and the small side table were flying in circles around the room. Thankfully, the books were still securely in place, so the hurricane was a controlled one.

"You can continue to lurk in the doorway or be a man." His father said standing in the middle of the circle of furniture. "I take it you decided not to take away all of my fun today."

"I just restricted you enough to keep you from maiming or killing anyone."

His father dropped the furniture and stalked quickly toward his son. "Lift the restrictions!"

"Not until you tell me why you are going after all of these people!"

His father unconsciously raised the furniture and slammed it back onto the floor with the rise and fall of his shoulders. "I am not going after all of those people. I am trying to protect them."

%

Meanwhile, Hermione had restocked all of the shelves in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She also had calmed Harry down five times since the shop had opened. She had just sent him back to the floor and flopped down on a stool to think.

 _If it is this crazy here, I cannot imagine how insane it would be to try to get in to see the Minister today. Maybe Emmeline will let me sneak into his office using their home floo._

Deciding on her course of action, Hermione stood and apparated to just outside Kingsley and Emmeline's home. The home was a perfect representation of its inhabitance, beautiful and stately on the outside while funky and eclectic touches keep it from being stuffy. The two linx sitting on a steep cliff covered in snow in the stained glass window of the front door was Hermione's favorite feature of the house.

Emmeline answered the door shortly after Hermione knocked. "I knew you would be coming here today." Emmeline stated. Stepping back from the door she allowed the younger witch to enter the house. "Now, I do not know who you will be forced to marry, but rest assured that I hold him to honor you."

"I know who I am to marry and he will treat me as best he can." Hermione said plainly. "I need to talk with Kingsley though. I was hoping that you would allow me to use your floo to get into his office. I believe that is the only way to get in to see him."

"That is probably accurate. Follow me." Emmeline agreed leading Hermione into the kitchen. "Let us have a cup of tea after I floo call him to warn him that we are coming and to empty his office."

"A cup of tea is lovely, but I can go on my own." Hermione said a few minutes later as she helped Emmeline make the tea. Hermione took a seat at the table and the offered cup. "Kingsley doesn't scare me like he does most people."

"I know that," Emmeline said settling in a chair across from the younger witch. "I just worry about you. Living at the Burrow with so many people that are still grieving, it must be hard for you as a fixer by nature. Then, some nights staying at Grimmauld place with Harry, who is still so raw and reeling in many ways. On top of that, you take care of George because he will not allow his family near him."

"I am fine." Hermione said reaching across the table and placing a reassuring hand on Emmeline's arm. "I really am fine. Everyone keeps me busy, but that is what keeps me from curling into a ball and letting everything hit me like a pack of bludgers. If I do need a break, I will not hesitate to pop by."

"As long as you understand that this home is open to you." Emmeline said before sipping her tea. "Now, who is your future husband?"

Hermione knew that Emmeline was not asking to gossip, but to share in the burden of knowledge. "Well, he is a rather funny chap with a reckless streak to boot."

"You are marrying George Weasley?" Emmeline said as a matter of fact. After Hermione nodded in agreement, Emmeline continued, "He will have to dry out some. I will not let him continue to treat you or your future children with such a drunken manner."

"I think I might have a solution for that, but I need to read the exact wording of the law to be sure." Hermione said with a sly smile.

Emmeline set down her tea cup and saucer after only taking two sips. "I believe we have had enough tea."

%

Less than five minutes later, Emmeline and Hermione were seated on the rigid sofa in Kingsley's office. He had offered the woman tea, but both declined because they wanted to get down to business.

"I know you are wondering who you are going to be forced to marry. I told Harry, but I guess he wasn't brave enough to tell you." Kingsley said regretfully.

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "I know that I am going to be forced to marry George Weasley. Your voice isn't quiet, so I heard you telling Harry last night."

Kingsley fell back into his chair that he had brought over near them. "That is a great relief. Harry and I were both being flobberworms about telling you."

"Kingsley, I need to see the law."

Kingsley shook his head. "Hermione, there are no loopholes in it. I check several times myself before and after it was passed."

"Let her look, for Merlin's sake." Emmeline said annoyed with her husband. "She has a way of looking at things that can find a loophole that no one else can."

"Fine, if that will satisfy you. I will have Percy bring in a copy." Kingsley said throwing up his hands before standing.

Before he could take two steps, Hermione's voice stopped him. "Do not tell Percy that the copy is for me or that I am marrying George. George is not ready for his family to know yet."

"I am surprise that George was coherent enough to understand you." Emmeline said not quite under breath.

"Be nice." Hermione said smiling at Emmeline. "He has his moments and this morning was a great one."

Kingsley walked out of the room leaving the women to talk. Percy jumped up as soon as the Minister of Magic exited his office. "Relax, Percy. I have told you that you do not need to jump up every time I step out here."

"I know." Percy said sitting back down in his chair. "It has been engrained in me for so long by Fudge, Scrimgeour, and Thicknesse that it is hard to stop."

Kingsley just nodded head and smiled. "Can you please go down to Dolores Umbridge's office and retrieve a copy of the Marriage Law for me?"

"Did I not bring you a copy this morning?" Percy asked politely confused.

Kingsley sheepishly smiled. "I may have accidently tore it to pieces in frustration."

"And then, you tossed it into the fire?" Percy added, helpfully. The minister nodded, grateful that Percy was unknowingly giving him an out. Percy nodded back and headed off down the hall to Dolores' office.

Kingsley waited for Percy's quick return before reentering his office. There, he found Emmeline gone and Hermione repeatedly pacing the length of his office.

"I could not make Emmeline wait just to watch me reading." Hermione said sheepishly. Then, pointing at the papers in his hand, "Is that the law?"

"Yes, do you need me to step out?" Kingsley said with a smirk. He held the out the parchment to her.

Hermione took the parchment and stuck her tongue out at the Minister of Magic. She took a seat on the stiff sofa began to read.

Kingsley glanced at the prone young woman across the room from him. She was studying the document in her hands like she had a final exam on its contents in the morning and she had never seen the material before. She brow was furrowed and her lips were pursed. Her eyes were flying across the words.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up like the sofa under her was on fire. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Kingsley said jumping up to join her and grateful that he had thought to cast a sound barrier charm on his office.

Hermione was still staring at the parchment. "I found what I was looking for."

"A loophole? They thought there was no wiggle room." Kingsley said trying to read over her shoulder.

"I have to go, now." Hermione said grabbing her things. "I will explain later. Right now, I need to get to the Hogwarts Library."

Hermione quickly left through his fireplace. Kingsley walked around his desk and flopped back into his chair. "Harry is right. Even though that girl is out of Hogwarts, Hermione will always run to the library no matter the problem."

 _Author's Note~_

 _The books did not say how old Emmeline Vance was, so I am making her in her late 30s like Kingsley._

 _DuckiBelle_


	6. The Ostrich Hides 6

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

Harry slowly opened the door to the apartment above Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. He stopped in the doorway shocked at what he saw. There were no bottles laying around the floor or furniture. The rugs had been recently hoovered and the sofa pillows fluffed. Stepping in further, Harry saw that the kitchen was spotless. The sink was empty and every dish was in its proper place.

Harry turned when he heard a door open behind him. "George? Did you do all of this or did Hermione do a whirlwind cleaning?"

"I have been known to clean a bit, mate." George said stepping out of the restroom. He had a towel slung low on his waist and drying his hair with another.

Harry turned away quickly. "Ugh, George! What if I had been Hermione or Verity?"

George slung the towel that had been drying his hair around the back of his neck. "For one, Verity has caught multiple people naked up here in this apartment. She knew she takes a risk every time she knocks on that door. Fred used to vanish his clothes when he answered the door just to try and shock her."

"Unfortunately, I can picture that." Harry said wincing at the mental picture in his head from a time at Hogwarts when Fred pulled the same shock on him. "I do not think Hermione would appreciate seeing you walk around barely clothed though."

George sauntered over to Harry, who was still standing in the kitchen doorway. "Harry, who is the person that usually brings me breakfast from the Burrow?"

"Hermione..."

"Who does my laundry so that I do not just set it on fire or make my mum do it and smell the liquor that has seeped into the fabric?" George said leading Harry over to the sofa. He deposited the younger wizard on the sofa as these thoughts sunk into his head. "While you ponder the fact that Hermione has seen more than you realized, I will go get dressed."

George slipped his denims on and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stared at himself in the mirror above his dresser. "Bugger! Hermione has to see this ugly mug every day for the rest of her life."

His right hand came up to rub the rough skin around his ear hole where his ear used to be. It was nice of Harry to tell him that Snape was trying to injure a Death Eater, but accidently took off George's ear instead. It did not change much though.

He traced the lines of scars on his chest and stomach. The lines were from pieces of stone and the castle's armor slicing through his flesh during the battle. The starburst patterns were from being hit with spells, accidentally by friends and intentionally by foes.

George used to be proud of his body. It had been toned, lean, and muscled from many years of playing quidditch. He was even leaner with slightly loose skin because his muscles had weakened and lost their definition. He had always been fair skinned while now he was a sickly pale like Percy, who spent far too much time indoors. His freckles stood out in stark contrast.

Hermione did not deserve him. She deserved a great man that could keep her happy, loved and safe. She did not deserve to be shackled to this shell of a man.

Five minutes later, George emerged from his bedroom wearing denims topped with an old Gryffindor quidditch practice tee. Standing in the doorway, he reflected on the fact that the man in front of him had lost almost everyone. Harry had lost his parents, his godfather, his teacher, his mentor, his fanboy, and many more. But Harry is still here, still relatively sane. Harry was still able to show he cared for people even though it hurt.

George shook his head, knowing that he was definitely not in the same place Harry was. He watched Harry as he crossed to the opposite sofa. George put his socks and shoes on after sitting down. He kept smirking at the mystified expression on Harry's face at the loss of Hermione's innocent status.

"Harry, you do realize that Hermione is actually considered a woman, right?"

Harry's entire body shook before he answered. "It is just weird to think about because she is like my sister. She has been by my side and my best friend since first year. I just do NOT want to think of her like that."

"I understand that. I mean, I doubt they have thought of things like this yet, but how are my brothers going to feel that you will be fooling around and impregnating her over the next few years."

"Merlin, they are going to kill me." Harry said in a hushed tone as he leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face. "I am going to died several times over."

George muttered, barely audibly, "Do you want to do the same to me?"

Harry sat up in shock. "What did you just say?" He spat in a louder than he planned voice.

%

Hermione waited impatiently at the red velvet rope blocking entrance into Restricted Section of the Hogwarts' Library. Madam Pince was not happy to let a person who is not a student or professor mill about her domain, so Hermione had to wait. Hermione was on a massive deadline and was not a patient person.

Madam Pince exited an aisle with her arms full of books. "Miss Granger, I do not believe my books will help you. My books are full of student knowledge. They are not law books or even books filled with love and marriage."

"These are books full of ancient magic." Hermione said with a small smile. "My happiness, along with many other people's, depends on what I find in these books."

The young witch arranged three large tables in a U-shape around her. She spread the books out on the two tables at her sides. Then, she arranged several rolls of parchment on the table in front of her. She cast a quick couple of spells on the chair to make it soft and able to swivel for easy access to all three tables.

After reading the first book almost from cover to cover, Hermione sat back in surprise. She was right. She wasn't surprised that she was right, but that the Wizengamot was being so sloppy in their wording. They were actually being helpful to her situation or maybe it was because of Kingsley's easy going influence as Minister of Magic. Working her way through all of the twelve books that Madam Pince retrieved, Hermione found the same phrase over and over again.

"A home is a place that people own or rent together."

 _Autor's note~_

 _Sorry this one has taken so long. My nine year old daughter is not handling her stepmother leaving her father very well. I am planning a busy summer to keep her mind occupied and her body moving._

 _DuckiBelle_


	7. The Ostrich Hides 7

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

"If I have to trudge through any more swamps to clean up your messes, I will not be so nice anymore." He said stomping and slamming into the house behind his father. "I mean what kind of respectable wizard lives in the swamps of Florida anyways."

"The ones that do not know they are wizards and witches yet!" The father yelled whirling around to face his son in the entry hall of their manor. "Those twins need protection their family. They will be safe now that their memories have been changed and taken to the orphanage in Ireland."

"Like you really care about muggle born wizards and witches… You worshipped the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy." His son scoffed. Then, he passed his father heading toward the study and a stiff drink or seven. "Now, you want me to believe that you want to protect those that those two hated most."

"You are questioning me after what that witch did to me. I cannot help it, but to protect them."

His son stopped short in the study doorway and whipped around to rave at his father. "She tortured you. She helped kill and capture all of your friends. She would capture you in a heartbeat if she knew you were alive and free."

"I am not free." His father said turning to head up the stairs. "You make well sure of that."

%

Hermione burst through the floo in George's apartment. She stopped short when she saw Harry standing over George with his holly wand pointed directly at the older wizard's groin. "Harry James Potter! What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Harry ignored her and continued glaring at George. It seemed all of his concentration was focused on not allowing a powerful, painful spell from erupting from his wand. Harry heard a loud thud and then, felt Hermione tugging at his arm. He would not budge until George explained himself and answered Harry's question. "What did you mean, George? Why did you mutter 'Do you want to do the same to me?'"

Hermione let go of Harry's arm, completely confused by Harry's question. She remembered her wand and the beaded bag full of books that she had dropped near the fireplace. Quickly retrieving her wand, Hermione cast a freezing charm on the two main men in her life. They would not be able to move or talk while encased in this charm, but it would give her time to think. Her quick brain was beginning to piece together the gist of what was going on.

"Harry, I am going to release you in a moment." Hermione said. "I need you to sit and listen to me. There are things that need to be explain and things you will not understand even if I could figure out how to explain them to you."

A grunt issued from deep within Harry's chest. It was quickly followed by a groan from George.

She released them from their positions and Harry went back to the couch he was sitting on before. "I know you are pissed right now." They both shot a glare in her direction. "But you both are the most important men in my life and I need you on my side."

Both men nodded in her direction.

"Well, how did you find out?" Hermione asked quietly. "I was always so careful that you didn't find out George and I were shagging out our frustrations. How did you find out?"

"You are what?" Harry yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You have been shagging George?"

"I thought you were attacking George because you knew?" Hermione squeaked loudly as George dropped his head into his hands.

"I had no idea that you were shagging George! I wasn't sure what George was talking about, but I knew I would not like it." Harry shouted back shoving his hands through his hair.

"Would you two please stop talking about Hermione and I shagging or at least stop saying shagging?" George said quietly from his seat.

"George, can you please give Harry and I a few minutes?" She asked turning to glance at the ginger.

"This is my apartment!" He answered jerking his head up quickly.

"I know and we will talk later, but for now I need you to leave." Hermione said crouching before him and placing her hands on his knees. "Why don't you go make some products like you had originally planned to do today. I will join you in a bit."

"Fine," George agreed as he stood bringing Hermione up with him. He walked to the door and paused before leaving, "If there is an explosion, I will come running. I hope you will do the same."

Harry looked between the empty doorway and Hermione several times before he spoke. "You feel a bond with him don't you?" She nodded her head yes. Harry flopped back down on the sofa. "Why? How?"

"I think… do you really want to know?" Hermione started.

"I don't want to know, but I need to know to be okay with this." Harry said reaching out his hand for her to join him on the sofa. "We are not technically family, but we are family. Sometimes, it seems that you are the only family I have."

Hermione sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You are marrying Ginny soon."

Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes to find her looking up at him. "That is not the same and you know it. We are not forced by a law to be family. We are family because we want to be."

"Do you want to be with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry almost answered before he realized, "We are supposed to be talking about this thing between you and George. How did you two get together or whatever?"

"We did not really get together. We were both angry, depressed, and numb all at the same time."

Harry took ahold of her hand. "You could have talked to me."

"No, I could not have. You were off hunting down Death Eaters trying to outrun your own feelings. You could not have helped me with mine." Hermione said chuckling. "You would have tried, but your feelings would have caught up with you. You would have collapsed under the weight of the both of us."

"But why did you have to sleep with George?" Harry said whining.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It made me feel something, if only for an hour."

"An hour! I do not need to hear times." Harry said shuddering from head to toe.

"It is an expression." Hermione said laughing and hitting his chest lightly. "Are we fine? Will we make it through this?"

"As long as we stick together and don't let the Ministry separate us, we should be fine." Harry said squeezing her hand.

"I should go check on George." Hermione stated without emotion.

Harry chuckled. "I am going to have to get use to that. It might take a bit, but I will come to terms with you and George."

Hermione kissed his cheek after they stood. "Go talk to Ginny. Plan a huge and over the top wedding. Then, George and I can get away with a small ceremony."

"It might take a little coaxing on your part to get me to agree to that." Harry chuckled as he headed toward the fireplace.

"I promise to never make mushroom soup or stewed fish ever again." Hermione teased.

Harry turned slightly green at the thought of some of the food they had experience during their time on the run. "I am having the big wedding." Then, he escaped through the floo before Hermione could do anything, but laugh.

George slowly opened the door as the floo died down. Leaning non-too-casually against the door frame, he said, "I thought he would never leave."

"You were only out of the apartment for 10, maybe 15 minutes." Hermione said flopping back on the couch. Looking back over the top of the sofa, she asked, "Did you listen to everything Harry and I said?"

"You had some nice diversion tactics." George said bouncing away from the doorframe. "I think that I might need some more description of these dishes you were bribing the Savior of the Wizarding World with."

"Not if you want to eat anytime soon." Hermione smiled as he sat down on the sofa across from her. "Do you want something to eat? Your mother has taught me to cook more than what I could come up with on the run."

"We could eat or we could feel each other for a while."

Hermione stopped in her attempt to stand. "Time for food. Then, we will talk. Later, you will feel me leave."

"You wound me, Granger. I am sober… ish." George said falling sideways on the sofa. "You and Snape really know how to cut me."

 _Author's Note~_

 _This chapter has been rewritten about a million times and is still not exactly what I want it to be._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	8. The Ostrich Hides 8

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

(I got lost myself, so timeline recap: This started close to a year after the final battle. The past seven chapters have been only a few days. This chapter is a few days after the last post and April 30.)

"Hermione, thank goodness you are safe." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the young witch breezed through the backdoor of the Burrow. "I have been so worried about you."

"Mrs. Weasley, I only left this morning." Hermione said hugging the matriarch. Then, she sat down the shopping bags she was carrying onto the table. "Ginny will be along in moment. Bill and Charlie twisted her and Harry's arms to play two on two quidditch."

"I am sure that was a hard sell." Mrs. Weasley said chuckling along with the young witch. Surveying the table, she asked, "What is all of this?"

Hermione answered while fidgeting with the tops of a few bags. "After going through Harry's parents' home the past few mornings, we found the Potter's wedding album. Ginny really wanted to incorporate the same muggle traditions that his parents had at their wedding. So, we went shopping in muggle London for the afternoon."

"Were you careful? There is still someone out there shooting Dark Marks into the air. They were two more over the same dwelling in Florida less than three days ago."

"We were very vigilant. Mad-Eye taught us very well." Hermione said with barely a wince while saying the deceased auror's name.

Mrs. Weasley began making some tea and simple sandwiches for the two of them and the four playing quidditch outside. "Ginny could have waited to go shopping. Their wedding is not for sixth months."

"You know that girl when she gets an idea in her head."

"That it true. Did you find anything for yourself while you were out shopping? I know that you do not know who you are marrying, but you will find out soon. With all of these weddings that are going to be happening in the next year, you need to get your plans set and items bought soon."

"I have some plans set in mind already." Hermione said, hoping that would drop the subject.

The older witch whipped around quickly. "You have plans? Tell me anything that I can do to help."

"All you need to do is show up at Kingsley and Emmeline's a month from Saturday about three in the afternoon."

"In a month! The letters have not even arrived yet." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That is not enough time to plan a wedding, Hermione, especially since you do not know who your husband will be."

"There is not much to plan. I want things very simple." Hermione explained. "A simple ceremony with some flowers, close family, and Kingsley officiating."

"And what if your future husband or his family do not want that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You cannot make all of the plans. There will be other people involved once you find out who you are marrying."

"I already know who I am marrying. Kingsley told me, but kept it out of the papers to protect my privacy. He approves of these plans." Hermione said quietly.

"And just who will your husband be?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I wish I could, but I cannot tell you." Hermione said with sincere regret in her voice.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the food she was making. The older witch was clearly offended. "Well, tell me what is he like."

"He loves his family. He makes really good money at a job he loves. He has his own place to live. He is very smart and kind. I think he will be a good husband to me… in time."

"Is he ashamed of you? You are a war hero and the brightest witch of the age or probably any age."

"He is not ashamed of me. He is more ashamed of himself. Plus, he is afraid of how his family will react to the marriage."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY DRACO MALFOY!" The matriarch yelled. Seconds later, four pairs of feet slammed into the ground just outside the backdoor of the Burrow.

DREAM

"George!" Hermione yelled as she burst through the floo in his apartment. She spotted him sitting on his sofa staring at a three-fourths full bottle of fire whisky. "George?"

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I haven't had anything to drink since the day after you told me that we are going to get married." George said with a small, proud smirk on his face. His eyes did not move from the bottle though. "I went into Fred's room. I wanted to say goodbye on my own before we have to clear it out for you and then, our future children. This was sitting next to the far side of the bed."

"Oh, George." Hermione said coming to sit down beside him.

"It was like Fred knew what I needed and provided it." George said as Hermione slid her hand into his and squeezed. "I haven't drunk any. The cap is sealed. I cannot open it. Believe me, I have tried, but that cap will not budge."

Hermione smiled slightly. "That Fred sure is a smart one."

George knocked his shoulder into hers. "What do you know?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Are you okay with me puncturing your mental image of Fred?"

"He would love it if you tried!" George laughed. Then, he leaned back, pulled Hermione back to him, and slung his arm around her shoulder. "So, what do think that you know?"

"You sealed that bottle the night I accidently told Harry we have been…"

"Feeling each other?" George said lazily tracing his fingers up and down Hermione's arm.

Hermione slapped her hands over her face. "You will never let me live that down, will you? We have sex. Are you happy now?"

"Oh, most definitely." George said chuckling. "I would be even happier if we were having said sex right now."

Hermione slowly taking her hands away from her face. "I have another reason for coming here today."

George took her hand in his. "What is this reason?"

"We have to tell you parents that we are getting married." Hermione blurted out quickly. "Your mother freaked out thinking that I am going to have to marry Malfoy. She screamed so loud that Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry came in from the quidditch pitch. Bill and I had to help her into a chair before she passed out straight to the floor."

"We can tell her tomorrow." George said playing with Hermione's fingers. "I think I need one more day of staying sober before I tackle talking to my mother. Want to stay over tonight to keep me that way?"

"Nice try." Hermione said smiling as she stood.

"Are you leaving already?" George said comically pouting up at her.

"I am taking you to dinner." She answered grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the sofa. "You need a dry run out in the world before dealing with your family."

 _Author's Note~_

 _Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have their dinner out and the night after, plus some of the mystery father and son._

 _DuckiBelle_


	9. The Ostrich Hides 9

I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!

"Hermione," George whined as she led him through the busy, wizarding street just outside the wizarding pub entrance. "I really do not think that taking me through a pub is the smartest of your ideas."

"We are going in for less than a minute." Hermione explained for the sixth or seventh time. Then, she added, "If you need to, close your eyes and pinch your nose. I will lead you through."

"I trust you."

Hermione looked back at him and smiled sweetly before reminding him to close his eyes. She led him through a rather quiet pub. The barkeeper, Tom, looked up from the glasses he was cleaning and reached for the firewhiskey. Hermione shook her head no and pointed toward the door to the muggle world.

George opened his eyes when he felt fresh air hit his face. He gripped her hand tightly when Hermione attempted to let go of his hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back as she began leading him down the street.

After making through the wizarding pub and down several muggle streets, Hermione stopped them in front of a little hole in the wall restaurant. There was not even a name on the outside of the building. The smell coming from the place was full of spices, warmth, meats, potatoes, and passion.

The inside of the restaurant was much larger than it appeared on the outside. Tables were spread out haphazardly around the bar that jutted out into the center of the room. The candle light from the tables flickered and cause the colors of the glass jars they were placed in to dance around on the white linen tablecloths.

Hermione greeted the owner she had known as a child with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. He led the couple to a table toward the back of the right side of the bar. Hermione wasn't comfortable about it, but George had her sit facing away from the door. She turned her head around so many times that her neck started to hurt.

"Hermione, you can trust me to protect you." George said reaching across the table and grabbing her chin with his thumb and side of his index finger. "This is a muggle restaurant. We should be relatively safe, unless the chef decides to undercook the meat. Trust me."

"Okay," she answered softly. "I trust you not to let me get killed over dinner."

%

"Zabini, our table is over here in the back." He said grabbing his former schoolmate's arm with a bit more force that necessary in the hole in the restaurant he had found when escaping Death Eater meetings being held at his house.

"Mate, slow down I just got here. Besides, George Weasley is just over there with some shapely bird. I must go introduce myself and steal her way." The tall, dark, and handsome wizard said jerking his arm back. "He stole a lovely bird from me a few months ago. I have yet had the opportunity to return the flavor. Especially since we should be finding out who we will be forced to marry in the next few days."

"Not with that girl you don't."

"Why not? She is not his sister."

"No, it is someone worse." Blaise looked back at his friend, who was speaking through clenched teeth. "Granger."

"She did save my life in that final battle. Rescuing her from a Weasley would be like I am repaying her a debt. It would be the polite thing to do." Blaise responded with a sly smile and turned his well-groomed head back toward the couple sitting at a table on the far side of the muggle restaurant.

After several minutes after ordering, Blaise turned the normal run of the mill conversation to the reason his friend had arranged this lunch. "How much do you really want this potion? My mother does not brew her special love potion for just anyone."

"I know. I have heard that many times over the years, but will it be effective enough to knock these crazy plans out of his head?"

"Only if you have a witch in mind to go along with your plan." Blaise answered before taking a long drink of wine. "It will only work if there is someone from him to cast his thoughts on."

"Would it work if I if I used my mother? She is dead, but could it work if he became in love with her and her memory?"

"It might." Blaise answered. "I will check with my mother, but I really think it will work."

%

Hermione and George had a hard time decided on what to eat so they each ordered a couple of entrees. Throughout the meal, Hermione would take a bite or two and then, add more food to George's plate. She was very happy that since he stopped drink his way through the day and night his appetite had returned.

They talked over the ins and outs of his family. George was amused to hear that his oldest brother is pacing everywhere he goes since his wife is a few days overdue with their first child. He laughed at the image in his head after she told him about a conversation on Ministry politics Percy had trapped her in.

"Do you remember the time the Percy was obsessing over caldron bottom thickness?" George said laughing. "It was Fred's idea to enchant pond scum to hit his windows at regular intervals. Percy always thought it was me, but it was Fred's idea."

Hermione reached across the table for his hand. "You didn't just lose your brother and twin, you lost the person that gave you courage." She said almost more to herself than to George.

"I think that is why I am working my way through Fred's list of what you call crazy and asinine ideas. They were the last ideas of his and I don't have any of my own."

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked after asking the server to box up the rest of the food and ordered George's favorite desert.

"I don't want you to get hurt." George said smiling slightly and waving her off.

"I do not want you hurt either." Hermione said softly. "If we work together, we might just figure things out without either of us getting hurt."

"I am not promising anything, but I will think about it." George said before taking a drink of water.

"Just enjoy your piece of cake." She said smiling back at him. "Then, tomorrow we can worry about telling your family we are getting married and going to improve the shop together."

"That is going to go extremely well." George said not really caring because a giant piece of chocolate cake was just set in front of him.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Warning, I had dental surgery the other day and I am still a bit wacky. A little bit of fluffy and filler. Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	10. The Ostrich Hides 10

_I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!_

George kissed Hermione as he dragged her into his apartment from the stairwell hidden behind the shop. Breaking the kiss as he shut the door, he whispered, "Stay." His eyes bored into hers, pleading with her to be with him.

"Harry is expecting me to come home to Grimmauld Place soon." Hermione whispered back dropping her eyes to the floor. She did not want George to see the regret her words put into her eyes and the naked pleading in his.

"Send him a patronus. Let him know that you are helping me not drink all night tonight." George said hoping to find the easy way out with one thing he had going for him in his life at the moment.

Hermione tried to remove herself from George's grasp on her arm, but he spun them around and trapped her in between his arms against the wall next to the door. "I need to go. Harry knows about us now. He will suspect that you and I are together."

"He can suspect all he wants, but he will not be brave enough to come check." George said before sliding his hands down the door until his wrists were trapping her hips.

"True." Hermione said biting her lower lip and twisting her hips against his wrists.

George smirked and gripped her hips tightly. "Don't do that if you want to leave here tonight."

DREAM

Harry was sitting alone and drinking firewhiskey in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when Ginny burst through the floo. While she was still looking down brushing the soot from her jumper and denims, she yelled, "Hermione! Hermione Jean Granger, where in the bloody hell are you? I have been waiting for you all day and you never came to the Burrow!"

"Hermione is not here. I have not seen her since late last night when I took over with George." Harry replied swirled the amber liquid in his glass. He was ready for bed in his red and blue stripes pajama pants and plain red tee. "I got here to change before going to the Ministry this morning and she was gone."

"Cho just stopped by the Burrow to warn Ron that her parents will not tolerate has normal eating habits at dinner tomorrow night." Ginny said plopping down on the bench across from him. "She said that she saw Hermione and George practically running through the Leaky Cauldron around an hour ago. Apparently, they could not keep their hands off of each other."

Harry took another sip from his glass. "Hermione said she wanted to be as discreet as possible. Running together with their hands on each other through the Leaky Cauldron is not being discreet. We have not even told Ron yet. She did not want to tell him until the official letters came just in case Kingsley was wrong."

"Harry, you're drunk, aren't you?" Ginny asked walking toward him quickly and taking the glass out of his hand. "How long have you been drinking?"

"A while," Harry answered. As his head lulled toward to the side, he chuckled slightly. "A long, long, long, long, long, long, long… while. That's a funny word, long."

"So, Hermione and George…" Ginny said ignoring Harry's confession. "That will be an interesting situation at the table tomorrow. Mum wants everyone to get together tomorrow morning to open our Ministry letters before we all go to Hogwarts for whatever Professor McGonagall has planned. She said George is coming if he wants to or not."

Harry stood up too quickly and swayed violently. After somewhat regaining him balance with the help of the thick wooden table and Ginny's help, he began stumbling to the fireplace. "We have to warn them. We cannot let Molly walk in on them… together… I am going to puke… Molly is going to puke."

DREAM

George's apartment was silent as Harry fell onto the hearth after he stepped out of the floo. Ginny giggled as she picked him up a moment later. They looked around the main room and found it empty and clean.

"Hemione has been here." Harry whispered loudly and tripping over his slippers. "I think George is allergic to cleaning."

"George is not allergic to cleaning." Ginny said laughing lightly. "This is how clean he and Fred kept the apartment before we went into hiding. If anything, Fred was the one that was allergic to cleaning."

Harry suddenly stood up straight and still. "You never talk about Fred. I miss talking to you about everyone and everything."

Ginny reached up, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. Pulling back, she smiled a smile that could outshine the sun. "I love you, but I will bring this and many other subject up tomorrow when you are sober and no longer hung over."

Harry bounced his head in agreement. "It may have to wait more than tomorrow. Kiss me again."

"Later. We need to find Hermione and George." Ginny said before turning him around and pushing Harry toward the sofa. He plopped down on it and threw his hands into the air. "Where is Hermione?"

"I am right here." Hermione whispered silently closing George's bedroom door behind her. She was comfortable in a yellow tee and an orange pair of George's pajama pants that were. "What are you doing here? Ginny, how did you get in the wards?"

"Harry is very drunk. Please do not blame him." Ginny explained as she walked toward the kitchen after kicking her shoes onto the fireplace hearth. "I tricked him to fixing the wards for me to get in. We have a massive warning for you and George."

"Massive warning!" Harry piped up from his slumped position on the sofa.

"Well, if it is a massive warning." Hermione said with a crooked smile after glancing at Harry and turning back toward Ginny. "Can you tell me before I chance waking George?"

"Remember how it drove you bunkers that Molly always had us open our school letters and grades together?" Harry giggled as he fell sideways on the sofa to lie on his upper body on his right side after starting to fall turning his head to see Hermione.

"Bugger all!" Hermione muttered walking over to Harry and shaking her head. She lifted his feet onto the sofa as well and asked Ginny to take his shoes off while she got George from his bedroom.

Ginny placed two potions on the table in front of Harry for him as Hermione and George emerged from the bedroom. Ginny stood and eyed her brother. "You look like your old self again."

"Hermione says that you have a warning for me." George stated ignoring his sister's comment.

"Hello to you, too." Ginny said with her signature sarcasm. "Have a seat and we will talk."

"Sitting and then, talking." Harry said as he tried to sit up, but fell to the floor instead.

George walked over to the sofas and looked down at Harry. "How much did you let him drink, Ginny?" Before he moved to the other sofa and sat in the middle, so Hermione would have to sit with Ginny.

"I found him like this at Number 12." Ginny said, shrugging and plopping onto the sofa next to Harry's side. "I think he has been drinking since he arrived home."

"Before!" Harry exclaimed. "Kingsley called me up to his office to talk. He poured me a couple drinksss to break some news to me."

"What news?" the other three in the room asked as Hermione and Gorge sat down on opposite sofas.

"Susan Bones was one of the people that freed those that the Order had helped put into hiding."

"So, I went as well." Hermione said.

Harry waved his hand in her direction. "Susan went to free the Dursleys. Susan and Dudley hit it off. They are having a baby in 5 months. Yippee!"

"Maybe this will change your aunt and uncle." Ginny offered.

"Nope, they disowned him." Harry stated waving his hands in the air in no real direction. "Kingsley talked with me to ask if I wanted to be helping Dudley."

"I think you should help him." George said, deciding to add to the conversation even if he just wanted the warning and to go back to bed with Hermione. "He did change his attitude toward you before you parted. Don't make his kid feel ostracize for having a bigoted set of grandparents."

"I agree with George." Hermione and Ginny said together.

"That is decided, can someone please explain what the massive warning is?" George asked leaning back and crossing his ankle over his knee.

Ginny took a deep breath and quickly said, "Mum wants you to come to a letter opening breakfast. By 'wants' I mean she plans on coming over and dragging you if necessary."

"Hermione, I cannot go to the Burrow tomorrow. I cannot face my family for the first time in months and have to tell them that you have to marry me." George said slamming his back into the back of the sofa. "After that, my entire family will know that I will be forced to repeatedly defile you."

"Haven't you done that already?" Harry said waving his arms above him from his prone position on the floor.

"Drink your pepper up and hangover potions, Harry." Ginny said after lightly kicking Harry's thigh. "Why would everyone be mad about you two getting married?"

"She is perfect!" George hopped up waving his hands forcefully in in Hermione's direction. "She is the wizarding world's fucking golden girl!"

"No, she is not…" Harry started to say from his new position with his chin resting on the table to hold his head up. "She is the girl you and most of your brothers called a bossy, know-it-all, little brother's on and off best friend since halfway through our first year."

"She is also the one bird Fred and I both fancied!" George blurted out before all the color drained from his face. "When no one knew, she and I being together was fun and exciting even if I was drunk most of the time. Bring our intimacy out into the light… I have no idea what that would to do Fred."

* * *

 _Author's Note~_

 _I know it has been several months since I have posted. I went into a downhill spiraling depression. It took a lot of pain, crying, hard work, and the love of my daughter to get back even to the point I am at now. This post has literally taken me three weeks. I am still working on getting fully back to me. I hope to post more soon._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	11. The Ostrich Hides 11

_I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!_

The new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, was taking a lone stroll through the grounds of Hogwarts. She had just had a cordial meeting with the new leaders of the centaur herd, Bane and Firenze, moments ago. The centaurs offered to shoot flaming arrows into the sky in tribute to the fallen warriors, creatures and humans alike.

As she rounded the greenhouses, Minerva heard a commotion at the school's front gates. Seeing the silhouettes of two people facing off with each other, she walked briskly toward the gate with her wand held tightly in her hand. Nearing the arguing duo, she recognized the voices of Hermione Granger and George Weasley.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" Minerva called to them as with a flick of her wand the school's gates opened and the two walked to meet their former professor. "It is five o'clock in the morning. Your quarrel might wake the entire student populous."

"WE WANT TO GET MARRIED RIGHT AWAY." George blurted out very loudly before Hermione could even tell her favorite professor hello. After a stern look from the older witch, George continued much more quietly, "We want to get married in a quiet way. The way Fred wanted to. I was supposed to have the big wedding between the two of us. Fred was always supposed to be there at my wedding, to be my best man, and to say something like he is always the best man. He is supposed to plan surprise after surprise to celebrate love. Now, I cannot have a big Weasley wedding without him. I want to get married to Hermione without all of the craziness and fuss. I love Hermione for who she is and not just because of what she is to the wizarding world."

"Kingsley told your match ahead of the letters." Minerva shook her head as she waved her wand for the gates to shut and lock themselves. "I had a feeling that you two would be matched. I believe you two will be happy. However…"

"However, I cannot get married today." Hermione said calmly as George threw his hands into the air. "This day should be to remember and honor the sacrifice of those that died, but that we still love. I want to celebrate Tonks' passion for life, Lupin's quiet support, Colin's obsession with the wizarding world and Harry, and Fred's humor and brilliance. I just cannot get married today."

Before George could retort, Minerva held up her hands to stall further arguments. "Let us finish this in my office. Maybe we will get Kingsley involved as well since this is his doing."

"Where do your families think you are?" Minerva asked the pair once they were seated in her Headmistress office with a tray of scones on the desk.

"If Hermione and Harry had not been covering for me for the past several months, my parents would think that I am curled up in a bottle somewhere."

"Not funny and too informative." Hermione whispered under her breath. Minerva pursed her lips at the bickering couple, before Hermione continued, "His family is actually expecting us to appear at the Burrow in a few hours."

"And Harry?" Minerva asked.

George snorted. "Harry decided to take a hand at being me. He is asleep in his bed at Grimmauld Place with Ginny down the hall spelled to wake as soon as Harry needs assistance."

"A spell of your invention, I suppose?" the Headmistress asked looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Possibly," Hermione responded meekly before moving to the edge of her seat. "Do we really need to involve Kingsley? He has a slight problem of talking when he is really excited about something. If he sees the chance to make me happy, he will not be able to shut up about it."

"Fine, but what do you want me to do about this situation?" the Headmistress asked. "I do suppose you have somewhat of a plan to go off from."

"Can I stay here for a few days to make arrangements for a small wedding?" Hermione asked slyly. "If I stay anywhere Molly has free access to, I will be bombarded with too much help."

"Only if I can persuade both of you to talk to a few potions and transfiguration classes," the Headmistress smiled. "I would love for you to have a quiet ceremony here on the grounds. I will not be able to stop Kingsley from demanding to officiate."

"How about we get married under the beech tree near the lake?" George asked. I would like for my friend, the Giant Squid, to be able to attend if he wants."

* * *

He placed a blanket over his father, who had fallen drunkenly to sleep on the drawing room floor. He leaned heavily against the doorframe on the opposite side of the room. His father gave a thunderous snore. "How am I supposed to bring a wife into this situation?"

A knock on the door echoed loudly down the hallway. He quickly closed the door before the sound woke his father. He walked at a quick pace to the door as the tea towel wearing house-elf opened the manor's front door.

Blaise Zabini swept into the entryway. "This is not good. This arranged wedding business is no good."

"I am guessing that you have opened your letter from the Ministry. Who are you marrying?"

Blaise threw the offending letter at his friend, "Pavarti Patil. She is not even the good looking Patil twin!"

"How can you say that? They are identical."

"Pavarti was a Gryffindor!" Blaise spat back. His friend shook with quiet laughter. "Well, who did you get?"

"I do not know yet. My owl has not come." Seconds later, a Ministry Owl soared into the hall through the kitchen window.

Blaise snatched the letter from his friend before he could open it. "Well, at least you will have a smart one."

"What?"

"It looks like we will be in-laws." Blaise said waving the parchment around with a smile.

* * *

Molly Weasley barged through the large front door of Hogwart's castle. She spotted her prey heading into the Great Hall. "Beds empty! No note! Car running around the forest!"

"That last one is Ron and Harry's fault, not mine!" George defended quickly. "I have never left a note, but I thought Hermione had."

"You are going to be married soon. Whoever your wife is, she will not be as forgiving as me." Molly yelled as she hit her son repeatedly all over his torso with her handbag. With one last smack, Molly huffed and straightened herself, "Where is Hermione? I have not seen her in almost a week."

"She sent me an owl and asked me to bring her a dress from the Burrow." Ginny piped up. "I am going to pop up to her room."

Ginny was gone before Molly caught that Hermione now had a room at Hogwart's.

"I will get to the bottom of that later." Molly said linking her arm with George before leading the rest of the family into the Great Hall. "Did you get your letter this morning, George?"

"It arrived here a couple of hours ago."

"And who will my new daughter-in-law be?"

George smirked. "I don't know, Mother. Who is Percy marrying?"

George could see the entrance hall from where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He looked up just in time to see Hermione descending the marble staircase. He was surrounded by his family with his mother still fussing about he and Hermione not showing up to the Burrow first thing in the morning, but all their noise dropped away.

George only had eyes for Hermione. She was in a simple navy blue dress that Ginny had brought for her to change into. The light hitting her from the windows above her made her look like an angel. She smiled and laughed at someone below her. George could not see who it was and felt a twinge of jealous that this person could get a genuine smile from her. All George could get was sarcasm and forced.

* * *

 _Author's Note~_

 _I had a little fun trying to write McGonagall. I hope enjoy._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	12. The Ostrich Hides 12

_I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!_

There was barely a dry eye in the watching crowd gathered beside the lake on Hogwarts. The memorial was over, but no one in the crowd seemed to be willing to leave. Hagrid and Grawp were sitting in the back row trying unsuccessfully to sob quietly. The students were feeling the weight of some current and many former students that had fought for freedom in the Wizarding World and their school. The Pavarti twins were huddled together holding a picture of Lavender, their best friend that fallen to Greyback during the final battle.

Hermione had relieved Andromeda from a wiggly Teddy. She was standing to the side of the front row swaying the one year old from side to side and adding a dip every now and again. Harry's arm was wrapped around Ginny as she silently cried on his shoulder. The rest of the Weasley family was trying to comfort each other over the loss of Fred and many friends, but George was sitting stoic. He had not shed a tear or even looked toward the podium when Fred's name was read out by Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione saw him from her stance with Teddy. She knew she could do something about it now that the service was over. She slipped her wand out of her leg holster and waved it lazily in the air. Crisp black words spread across the clear pale blue sky. The more restless first and second years saw it first and began nudging their friends and the older students. Percy Weasley, who had always had a sense of responsibility and rules, noticed the slight commotion and looked up to the sky where they were pointing. Immediately, Percy began to sing the words of the Hogwart's school song (see author's note):

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

After Percy sang the first couple of words, the grounds swelled with the song. The crowd behaved in the usual way of the Hogwart's opening feast and sang in tune of their own heart's desire. Most tunes were slow with voices full of sorrow while the students with hope and peace from their very souls.

When the last notes were sung, Hermione looked at George in hopes that had broken him out of the stupor he had been in. She saw a single tear roll down his cheek. She had awakened something in him, good or bad she did not know. People began to block her view as the crowd began to break apart.

The next time she saw him. George was sitting alone in the corner of the professors' raised platform in the Great Hall. In his hand, he was holding tight to a goblet. Hermione could not see the contents, but he didn't seem to be drinking it.

She made her way toward him, but stopped when she was about to pass the Patil twins huddle together crying still. Hermione sat next to them and put a comforting arm around Pavarti. "Lavender will always be with you."

"We will, but that is not why we are crying." Padma said in between sniffles. "We got our marriage law letters this morning."

"Who are matched with?" Hermione asked with a false cheer in her voice.

The twins answered together, "Slytherins."

Hermione roared, "Kingsley!"

Kingsley, Harry, Ginny, George, and a few other Weasley family members rushed toward her. George made it to her first, but Hermione pushed him out of her way because Kingsley was shortly behind him.

Magic crackled through her hair as she advanced on Kingsley. "Is it not bad enough that you are forcing us to get married? You are forcing most of us to marry people we would not normally choose for ourselves. Do you think I would ever have chosen to marry a drunken prankster? Now, I find out that you are forcing these two beautiful ladies, who fought by my side, by your side, by Harry's side, to marry not only Slytherin's, but ones that were in Malfoy and Voldemort's inner circle?"

"Hermione, think about this." Kingsley tried to reason with her. "I did not decide these things. I did not make the matches." Then, Kingsley flew backwards through the air.

Harry whispered, "Hermione." She turned to see George tearing out of the Great Hall and disappearing into the sunlight.

 _Author's Note~_

 _I took the Hogwart's school song from_ _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ _Chapter 7 page 128._

 _Short little chapter, but let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	13. The Ostrich Hides 13

_I do not own any part of the Wonderful World of Harry Potter, but I like to make them twisty!_

George apparated to a rarely used alleyway a block away from a muggle grocers. He slammed his hands into his pockets and started to walk to the shop. He kicked rocks and scuffed his shoes as he made his way through the small number of people on the sidewalk.

Hermione didn't want him even after he had changed. He knew he had not changed for long, but he had still changed. He had stopped drinking, for Merlin's sake. Apparently, trying to change was not enough for the Gryffindor Princess.

George hastily threw open the grocer's door and stepped inside. He walked straight to the back where the alcohol was stored. He grabbed a few bottles of whiskey, enough to last him a few days. He picked up a basket and deposited the bottles in it. He ambled over to the deli and selected a few different types of sliced meats. He started to grab a loaf of his favorite rye bread, but pulled his hand back when he remembered that it is also Hermione's favorite. He picked a loaf of potato bread instead and moved on to get some pudding and milk.

George paid for his items and headed outside with his bags. Back in the deserted alleyway, he shrank his bags and placed them in his pockets. Leaning against the wall, he shook his head thinking. He knew that he could not go back to his apartment above the shop, that is the first place his family, Harry, and Hermione would try to look. The press would find out in a heartbeat if he was to check into even a muggle hotel.

A location suddenly clicked in his brain and George apparated to a seemingly deserted patch of dock along Bassenthwaite Lake. It had been over a year since he and Fred had been here, but their cabin still stood undamaged. No one would be able to find him except for Angelina and she would not tell, he hoped.

After entering the cabin, he threw open the windows to let in the fresh breeze. George arranged the groceries and made himself a quick sandwich. He lined the bottles down the center of the table and sat in front of them.

* * *

George stood basking in the rising sun wearing only his striped pajama bottoms and slippers in the doorway of the cabin over-looking the water spread out before him. He was drinking a cup of coffee and not to alleviate a hangover.

He glance back at the bottles of unopened alcohol were still lined up on the table. He shook his head at the sunlight streaming through the clear, amber, and for some reason bright green liquids in the bottles. He would put the away in the cabinet for a later date after he finished his coffee.

"George Weasley!" Angelina's loud call rang through the air. "How dare you do that to me, your family, and Hermione?"

"Hello to you too, Angelina. Won't you come in and yell at me some more this morning?" George said with a dramatic bow worthy of a servant that was slowly poisoning their ungrateful and demanding master. Straightening, he asked, "Would you like some coffee or are you still off the stuff?'

"Sarcasm will not get you out of trouble this time." Angelina said making her way into the cabin after George. Slamming her bag onto the table and her butt into a seat, she said, "I see Hermione and Harry having been telling you information even though they will not tell us about you. Yes, I am back on coffee. That nephew of yours keeps me on my toes more than when I was managing a full quidditch team. I have no earthly clue how your mother managed nine Weasley children."

"Bill was the best one and a good helper. Charlie was always off with the animals and our uncles. Percy was hiding in his room reading and thankfully not annoying the rest of us." George said before pausing while pouring her a cup of coffee. "So, it is Fred's child? I wasn't sure."

"You know that Fred and I would meet up here while you family was hiding from the Death Eaters!" She snapped.

"Whose wedding ring is on your finger?" He asked resuming pouring.

Angelina stood so fast that the chair slid back and bounced off the wall behind her. "Lee was there for me when no one else understood. We grieved together while you were hiding in your bottles." She motioned to the line on the table. "Are these for the day or just this morning?"

"Neither." George said setting her drink on the table. Then, he picked up a couple of bottles and began to put them away. "These were for last night. I was about to open up the vodka when I realized that if I got drunk Fred would come back, punch me square in the nose, and then go tell Hermione. I left the bottles and took a long swim. After a shower, I slept until this morning."

"She doesn't know that I am here." Angelina said softly changing the subject as she sat down again. "In fact, no one knows where either of us are."

"Things better stay that way, at least about me that is." George said picking is coffee for another sip before finishing putting the bottles away. "I don't like it, in fact I hate it, but I am glad that you found comfort in each other. I am not a peach to be around. I am probably not going to be the best uncle to …"

"Fred Junior, I left Forge for you." Angelina supplied. "I wouldn't be so sure that you will not be a great uncle. Hermione has already been a terrific aunt with her busy schedule. She can teach you the ropes."

George set his mug down hard and began pacing through the kitchen from the front door to the bedroom door and back.

Angelina huffed before talking to the pacing man, who pretended to not be able to hear her talking. "She is sorry. She certainly didn't mean what she said the way it came out. She was so angry after hearing two members of Dumbledore's Army are being forced to marry Slytherins. I don't think you had stayed to hear that part or maybe just your ears had already shut off."

"Ear… singular form, if you please."

You can still hear on both sides of your head." Angelina said in a singsong voice. Then, she continued, "She is frantic in her search for you. She said she does not even want to use the loophole she found anymore. Although, she promised to use whatever it is to help the Patil twins once she finds you."

"Those two birds are going to have to wait a long time." George said bracing himself against the front doorframe again.

"Oh, no, they will not!" Angelina exclaimed as she stood up quickly again almost spilling her nearly empty coffee. "If you do not show up to the Burrow by nightfall, I will be here with Hermione and your mum!" After downing the last few sips from her mug, she stalked passed George and marched down to the water's edge. Sticking her tongue out at George, she apparated.

George started to follow to the apparition point, but remembered his attire. There was no way he could enter a store in just his pajama bottoms, even in France.

 _Author's Note~_

 _Let me know what you think._

 _DuckiBelle_


	14. The Ostrich Hides 14

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

With his trip to France being a success, George arrived back the cabin about two hours before sunset. He swam a few laps in the lake and a quick shower to calm his mind before arranging his purchases.

He finished lighting the last candle when he heard a pop of apparition at the water's edge. Some familiar scolding drifted in through the window as the arrivals made their way toward the cabin. "That boy is going to stop hiding. This is completely unacceptable! Angelina, you knew where he was the whole time! What were you thinking? No, don't answer that. You were being a friend, which is not exactly what he has been to you lately. Still, you know how worried we all were when George took off."

George opened the door just as his mother reached the threshold. "Mum, Angelina only remembered about this place this morning. She checked to see if I was here first before giving any of you false hope."

"I gave you a deadline to come back." Angelina said in the same manner that she had used when giving Harry a talking to when he missed practices because of detentions with Umbridge.

"Yes, and I thought you were going to be bringing a certain bird back with you when you came." George answered back having been only slightly intimidated. "I have a surprise for said bird.

"Said mother wants a few words with you first." Molly interjected. "Angelina, you may go back to FJ and Lee."

Angelina shrugged at George after being dismissed by Molly and then, turned to walk back to apparition point. He called after her, "Hurry back with said bird!"

"She has a name, you know!" Angelina called back. "She will come to you when you say it!"

"Great the bird has figured out how to recreate the Chief Death Eaters taboo, but not how to remove the bloody thing." George muttered to himself as he closed the door.

"Well, you do have quite a surprise for your fiancé!" Molly said with a big smile and her hands on her hips as she surveyed the kitchen table. Her smile fell before she continued, "She has told me the truth." George blanched knowing exactly what his mother meant. "She told me because it was time for me to learn. At first, I had been angry that you had been brought home to the Burrow by Magical Law Enforcement for extreme drunkenness and fighting in the Leaky Cauldron. If I had known along that you had continued drinking to excess, I would have stayed angry and would not have been able to help you by giving you the space you needed. You needed to regain some control of your life on your own. I would have been in your way trying to control you."

George sat down hard on one of his chairs. For the second time in his life, he heard his mother admit she was wrong. Molly let her middle child contemplate what she had said in silence. She began moving around the room to blow out the candles after casting a stasis charm on the duck sandwiches and chips that George had made.

When the candles and fancy china table setting were packed away in the kitchen cabinets, George realized what his mother was doing. "Oi!" he yelled jumping up and beginning to open the cabinets again.

"George, these things are what you do with a typical gal." Molly began to explain as she placed her hands on his to pull them off of the cabinet door knobs. "Both of you are anything, but typical. The duck is a nice touch though. It is definitely one of her favorites. Come to think of it, that is the meal I made for her last birthday."

Flashes of what George did on Hermione's last birthday popped into his head. George had gone out to muggle pub and drank until the owner had cut him off. In the earlier days of his drinking, George did not react well to being told to stop drinking. He had thrown several bar stools and knocked into and tossed over a few tables which caused the muggle police to be called.

George had pulled Hermione away from the duck and the rest of all of her friends at the party his mother had thrown for her to help his drunk ass. He called her with the magical message coin that she had originally created for Dumbledore's Army. When she arrived, he had heavily draped himself all over her causing her to stumble and crash into walls and lamp posts as she led him home. The rest of that night like most nights was a blur; bits of giggling, retching, tripping, trying to dance, retching some more, and pulling Hermione into bed with him.

George had been rougher than he had meant to that night. When he awoke the next morning, there were several George-sized hand shaped bruises covering the majority of Hermione's pale skin. When he lightly touched one on her hip she whimpered in her sleep.

Angry at himself and why he drank, George left his apartment in a frantic rage. He woke up from a drunken blackout three days later. He was lying on a queen size bed in a small motel northern New York. He found a airplane ticket and some muggle money in his trousers pocket.

He found a wizarding dwelling not more than a hundred kilometers in the countryside next to the town the following day. The young couple inside allowed him to borrow their owl to get a message to the British aurors stationed within the American Ministry. A day later an official owl brought him a letter to apparate back to England.

Hermione never asked him where he had been when he had flooed into his flat late into the night. She wiped her face, made him a corned beef sandwich without mayonnaise before sending him off to bed. The next morning, she acted like he had not disappeared for several days.

George suddenly stood and pulled his mother into a tight hug. "You are right." George whispered in her ear. Stepping back from the embrace, he said, "Now, please kindly leave. I need to think of another plan."

Molly pinched his cheek on her way out of the door. "Eat the sandwiches, dear. Duck is brain food."

 _DuckiBelle_


	15. The Ostrich Hides 15

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

Hermione was pacing the Weasley's practice quidditch field waiting for George to say her name. The sun had gone a few hours ago, but still no hint of him. She was starting to get worried because Molly had returned with a smile, but would not say a word about where or how he was.

"Hermione?" Harry said hesitantly as he stepped onto the make-shift pitch. "Do you feel any pull to him?"

"No," she snapped back. "He is taking a bloody long time about it."

"I overheard Molly saying something about George fixing his plans and that Arthur use to do take extra long to set perfect plans for her."

"That does not help me at this moment, now, does it?" Hermione said whipping around to face her friend. She stomped her foot and screamed, "I cannot stand that horrible, wretched, drunken, man-boy!"

"Very good projection, Hermione." Bill said walking up to the pair from behind a clump of trees that were dotted around the perimeter of the pitch. "Professor Flitwick would be proud to have you in his chorus."

"Not time to be funny, Bill." Harry said under his breath.

"If I have learned anything from Fred's death, it is that every time is a time to be funny." Bill said smiling at the younger wizard. He kept walking toward Hermione and stopped her pacing by wrapping his arms around her. "Fred died doing two things that he loved. He was fighting to protect his family and laughing at a joke."

"Bill, let me go." Hermione seethed through her teeth and struggling to get away from the part-werewolf.

Bill didn't move his arms, but cocked his head and nodded for Harry to leave. Once Harry was out of earshot, Bill lowered his voice and explained, "Harry may be your brother, but I am the ultimate big brother." She continued to struggle against him, but a small hint of a smile graced her lips. "I have consoled many, Many, MANY younger ones through heartaches."

"Bill Weasley, curse-breaker, part-werewolf, counsel to the heartbroken extraordinaire." Hermione mumbled into his chest where she settled as she stopped struggling.

"Remember that, I might have the goblins make an addition to my office placard someday." Bill said puffing out his chest before pulling her in closer to him. Sighing, Bill said, "For obvious reasons, I am not talking to my brother at the moment."

"For the fact that we all have let him run away and hide for almost the whole past year, none of us are speaking to your brother for the moment." Hermione said in the sarcasm she had honed in the time she had spent dealing with George.

"Fair point, but I still know that he loves you." Bill said resting his chin on her head. "He kept sneaking glances at you through the ceremony yesterday." She shook her head no under his. "Yes, he did. I was focused on him because I know mum could not be. Ron beat him to giving you a handkerchief before you took Teddy from Andromeda. He walked behind you with his hands at the ready on your way back up to the castle with Teddy asleep in your arms."

"He did?" She asked in a whisper. Bill nodded moving her head with his. "He can be sweet in between being an arse."

"Saying that could be vexing around here because that describes almost all of the Weasley men." Bill said laughing and using his hand to pull Hermione around to his side. He started walking her toward the house. "For now, Fleur is running a bath for you. She added her mother's own relaxing potion. In her words, _She needz to relax before she explode._ "

"I could relax in a bath…" She said nodding her head slightly. Then, she felt a strong tugging in the pit of her stomach. "… Or I could go wherever this pull wants to take me." Hermione stumbled almost to the ground when she tried to take a step. "Help me to the apparation line."

Bill nodded and swung Hermione up into his arms. "I haven't done this in a while. I should probably get back in practice." She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face as he carried her toward the line. "Fleur and I are trying to get pregnant. We had decided to before all of this marriage law happened."

"I hope it happens for you soon, Bill. This family can use a baby to spoil." Hermione said wrapping an arm around Bill's shoulders in a weird hug.

Bill was walking past the open kitchen door, where Fleur and Ginny were shelling peas. Fleur stood quickly throwing an almost full bowl of peas onto the ground. She ran toward her husband with Ginny right behind her. "Bill, waz is wrong wiz Hermione? Where iz you taking her?"

A realization hit Ginny. She yelled loud enough for everyone in the Burrow to hear, "George said Hermione! He said her name!" The whole of the Burrow was emptied onto the yard as Bill approach the garden gate. "I am going to get her safely to George." After stepping through the gate, Bill turned and the two were gone.

* * *

 _Author's Note~_

 _Bill's humor came to me while I was overly tired and watching Supernatural. Oddly enough, I still thought he was quirkily funny after some sleep._

 _DuckiBelle_


	16. The Ostrich Hides 16

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

Bill landed with a thump that almost forced him to drop Hermione down to the ground. She had wrapped her arms around his neck a second before they had apparated and was able to help hold herself off the ground.

"What in Merlin's pants is my fiancé doing in my brother's arms?" George yelled from the doorway of a cabin. "I say her name and get an unwanted twosome."

"I could not walk to the apparation point." Hermione answered as Bill attempted to put her down, but her legs would still not hold her. George hurried toward them and scooped her up into his own arms.

"I have her now." George said to his brother. "Please tell mum we will be back in a few days." Bill nodded to his brother and apparated away.

"Now that you have me here, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked wiggling her toes. "I think I am getting the use of my legs back."

"I am still going to carry you inside, so I am sure you make it there." George answered her unasked question with a smirk.

Hermione looked around the main room of the cabin as she was carried over the threshold. The room was gently warmed with the fire burning low in the fireplace in the closest corner. Above the fireplace, a large portrait of George and Fred standing in front of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes was hung. The walls looked like rough cut planks of wood like the twins had done all of the work for the cabin themselves. The kitchen was on the opposite side of the cabin with seven large, walnut cabinets in an L shape. Open shelving above the butcher block counter showed off a messy array of cook books and coffee mugs. The icebox was a stand out with its bright yellow color. The dark brown coloring of the round walnut table contrasted it nicely.

"Can we live here?" Hermione asked out loud without even thinking. Then, she bit her lip because she realized her thoughts had slipped out of her mouth.

"We can live here." George said smiling. "I did most of the work, so any additions will be easy."

Hermione cast a quick revealing charm. Fred's name appeared engraved on all of the doors, two of the walls, the fireplace, the windows, the open shelves, and the table. "You did most of the work?"

George walked over to the table and set her on the edge. "You did that spell in the wrong rooms. I did the floors and the more important bedrooms."

"I guess we can do any additions together. If we are going to have children, I want more than one washroom and a laundry room."

"There is a laundry room." George said indignantly.

"I want one here, not at your mum's house." Hermione corrected him. George dropped his head to her shoulder lightly laughing. "If we are going to make a true go of this, we need to make sure both of us get what we need."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" George asked jerking his head up before gently lowering her feet to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her and to catch her if she started to fall.

"I know that sometimes you will need time away from me to drink or whatever." Hermione explained as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "I want you to keep the apartment above the shop as yours. As long as you add my name to the ownership of the building, you can sleep there and spent as much time there as you want."

"That is the loophole?" George asked.

"That is the loophole." Hermione said giving his chest a light squeeze before turning in his arms and walking toward the closest chair in front of the fireplace. After easing her into the arm chair, she motioned for George to join her in the other. "Angelina told me this morning that she found you and we would be back together tonight. So, I got to work helping Padma and Pavarti. Draco Malfoy owns several houses and so does Blaise Zabini. They are actually required to add their wives to the ownership of houses once they are married. As long as the couples fulfill the other requirements of children, they can live apart most of the time."

George reached over and took her hand. "I love that big brain of yours."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Molly said something about sneaking cheesecake into your refrigerator. Do you mind getting me a piece before we go to bed and talk about everything else in the morning? I am knackered."

"I got out a bottle of butterbeer shortly before I called for you and did not see any."

"She hid it." Hermione said squeezing his hand. "Cast a reveal charm on the fridge and it will appear."

Hermione climbed into bed a half hour later feeling full and happy. George held his arm up for her to slip under. She hummed as she snuggled into him and placed a light kiss on his chest. "I could do this."

"How do you feel about doing this every night?" George whispered into her ear.

Hermione lifted her face to be able to look at him. "I assumed you would stay at the apartment so you could drink."

"As you said, _If we are going to make a true go of this, we need to make sure both of us get what we need_. I need you." He said honestly leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You need me. If I need a break from a crying baby, I might go there."

Hermione lightly smacked him on the chest. "If I am home all day with a baby, you will be here to help me at night."

"I work with screaming children all day."

"You hide in the workroom. No customer has seen you for ages."

"If my wife-to-be is going to quit working at the famous Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes to explore her dreams, I will be forced to see customers again. I might even kick out Potter and train some proper employees."

"That would be nice." Hermione said with a yawn as she closed her eyes. "Your wife-to-be will be around to help restock for the Christmas and back to school seasons."

"Good," George said with a yawn himself. "Now, sleep. I plan on asking you to marry me in the morning."

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the frightening thought of what George could have planned. She looked up at his face bathed in moonlight and knew he would say no more until the morning.

 _DuckiBelle_


	17. The Ostrich Hides 17

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I just own this story's plot!_

Hermione woke to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of bacon hitting a hot pan on the stove. She hopped out of bed and ran to the restroom wishing she had agreed to put on a pair of George's thick socks last night. She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face before returning to the bedroom for his socks and a blanket.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." George said as she curled the blanket around and leaned against his back. "I told you those thin socks would not work in the morning out here. Are you going to take my advice about the socks tonight?"

"No." Hermione said with a slight pout in her voice.

"No?" George asked looking over his shoulder at her before going back to minding the last of the bacon. "Are you going to be stubborn about logic?"

"No." Hermione answered again. "I am going to spend the next few nights at Hogwarts. McGonagall has already said I could. I will be planning the wedding and letting you get reacquainted with your staff."

"You do not have to." George said taking the last piece of bacon from the pan and placing on the mounding pile before turning around and sliding his hands inside the blanket with her. She shivered from the coldness of his hands. He said with a smirk on his face. "If you don't like them, warm them up."

Hermione backed away from him and took the blanket with her. "I know I do not have to go, but if I stay you will side-track me. I just want to get this wedding done."

"You make it sound so romantic." George muttered as he reached back and snagged another piece of bacon.

"No, I just want to be done with the wedding, so we can move on and neither of us have the spotlight on us any longer than necessary." Hermione explained hoping that she did not sound like she did not want to be with him.

"I know you are stuck with me, but I want you to have whatever you want for a wedding." George said looking down toward his feet.

Hermione stepped closer to him and lifted his chin. "I am getting what I want. I don't like the fuss, girlie stuff, or attention. I just want family and friends around us. I want them to see the real us, not fancy us, pledge to stick by each other and be partners in marriage. I want something small, simple, and quick. Then, in a year we can have a massive party with all the pranks that you can come up with."

"That is a very tall order, Miss Granger." George said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that had been missing since before the full outbreak of the war.

"I know which is why I am giving you a year to prepare."

"That might be enough time." George said pretending to think by scratching his chin. "I might need your help."

"I will." Hermione said extending her hand to hold his.

"Before we get mushy, we need to get dressed. Breakfast will be held outside."

* * *

Hermione stepped out the front door of the cabin. She was awed at the simple picnic of breakfast sandwiches and orange juice. "George, this is perfect. How did you know this is the first breakfast that my parents and I had every vacation?"

"It is?" George asked in a tone that was a little too surprised.

"Seriously, George!" She said turning around to lightly smack his chest.

George took hold of her hand against his chest and leaned to wrap his other arm around her upper torso. Her feet left the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He finished walking down the stairs and to the yellow and white plaid blanket. Gently setting her back on her feet, he said, "I wasn't always completely passed out when you wrote in your journal. I would listen when you would reread the thoughts and memories that you had written down."

"Please tell me you never read it yourself!"

"No!" George said laughing lightly. "I never did. I thought about, but I never read it."

"Okay, I believe you." she said sitting down on the blanket. She picked up a sandwich and blurted out a question before taking a bite. "Now, when are you planning on asking me to marry you?"

"In my own time, Miss Granger." George answered before tucking into his own sandwich.

The couple ate their sandwiches and traded friendly banter throughout the meal. When they were finished, George took her hand and lifted Hermione off of the blanket with him. "Fancy a stroll?"

Hermione nodded and hooked her arm around his before he started leading around the expanse of the property.

As they walked, George began to explain, "I have never brought anyone here. I have shagged several birds since I left school."

"There were a few before you left school," Hermione giggled and poked him in his ribs with her elbow, "if rumors are to be believed."

George smile slyly. "A very few before I left school, but the important point is none have come here. This has always felt like a place to bring someone special. This is a place for permanence. Fred and I were even planning on building another cabin after the war since he and Angelina were so close to becoming married. They already arranged for Kingsley officiate the ceremony at midnight on June first with or without either sets of parents' permission or even their knowledge."

Hermione gasped. "I had no idea. It makes more sense that she screaming crying at the funeral at the end of May and was not seen again until halfway through June when she announced to your family that she was pregnant."

"Yes, I suppose that information does make her actions after the battle more understandable." George responded in a grieved tone. "We had such high hopes for this land and our future. I did not come here until a couple of days ago for fear of being crushed by the weight of those hopes. I thought I that would need to psychically connect with my mother to get the strength and cleaning knowledge to clean it, but apparently Angelina didn't hate me too much because she maintained the place in my absence."

"Angelina loves both of you. You will always have a special place in her heart." Hermione said placing her free hand on his arm as they continued walking.

"That girl has been the best female friend a Weasley twin could have!" George smirked. "She implied that I need to stop looking back at those hopes; that I need to start looking toward the future, toward our future."

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I want our future to have different hopes. I want you to be happy." George said stopping as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I promise to make sure you and our children are happy and healthy. In order to do that, I have to be healthy. I promise to drink moderately or not at all. I promise not to be silly and romantic because that is neither of us, but our children will know that I love you. I hope one today you can love me back." He held the perfect size ring in front of her to see in a shaft of sunlight breaking through the branches of a near-by tree. The teardrop shaped diamond sent millions of tiny rainbows onto the couple.

"George, I do love you." Hermione said looking up and him and smiling. "I just want you to be happy, too."

 _DuckiBelle_


End file.
